Deliberation : Sequel to Legal Briefs
by SCA14
Summary: to think or consider carefully and fully esp., to consider reasons for and against a thing in order to make up one's mind DaveOC and others from all rosters
1. Prologue

So I finally posted something on the sequel...not a lot, but just enough for you to keep coming back! Give me feedback...

She just sat and watched the two people across the room. Though she was a little still angry at him, she couldn't help to by happy for him, since he got something he actually wanted, a child. It wasn't exactly discussed yet if they wanted children, but between the visit she saw when he came back home, and with his new daughter, she knew, he wanted them, and very soon.

Dave glanced over at her, and saw her contemplating look she had. She had every right to be angry, hell, livid, with him, but she was graceful with it. She did show any of her emotion in front of his family or Adrianna. That was something he accepted, and respected about her. He didn't know what she would do next, but hoped she would stick around.

His dirty blonde hair matted to his face as he dropped to his bed, and the young mother lay there with a grin on her face. He was just as happy as she was.

"You really want to come with me?"

"Why not, I can see my baby, and torture Dave and Emylee all at the same time".

"Sick mind, I like it".

"Besides it's time we both should move on, listen, I'm looking to have fun, nothing more or less".

"I can understand that. I love her still, but if she wants to be stubborn, and not see that I'm better than Dave, then why fight it? Why wait for her? I got exactly what I want in front of me".

"Exactly."

She slid down his body, and began to lick every inch of him, and directed how fast he wanted her. He had control with her. Emylee argued everything, Amanda wanted to be controlled, and in return reap benefits of being an WWE girlfriend. This would work out just fine for him.


	2. Long Talks

Young Buck blared through the house, as the two danced around and laughed. Emylee got used to having Adrianna around in her home, except for when Dave wasn't around and she needed a "quick fix". She learned to lock the door if that was on the agenda. It was something they both learned to do, was to live with each other. Emylee had one rule, you want something, say it, may not get it, but it was better than screaming and Emylee guessing until you stop. Simple. She read on it, and as Adrianna got older, she'd add things to the rule.

They continued to dance and cook dinner. It been six months since everything happened. Adrianna saw her mother and Paul regularly, when they came to Vegas, and Emylee helped Dave out to get back into the ring. It was a blow to his ego that he was injured, and then finding out about his daughter. Emylee thought that she'd try to work it out with him, and try to get to know his daughter, too. At first it was tense, but everyone involved tried to get along for Adrianna's sake.

The dorrbell rang, Paul sat on the other side patiently waiting for Emylee to answer the door. Secretly, he still wanted her. A part of him hoped Dave fucked up so badly that he could swope in to take her back. Unlike his persona on television, he was more of a mind game type of guy. If needed he'd fuck a guy up with his hands, but most of time, he didn't lilke getting his hands dirty.

"Uh oh, they're here Anna", Emylee said.

"Aww Man."

Emylee chuckled, and made sure everything she needed was together. In her t-shirt, and cut off sweats, she opened the door to her ex.

"Hey."

"Hello to you too. Why the long face?"

"Don't want Anna to leave so soon, but hey, she'll be back next week."

"You really want kids don't you?"

"Yeah, and in soon time, I'll have them."

Adrianna was buckled inside the car while Paul continued to talk to Emylee.

"You really think he'll be able to keep up with the kids if you have them."

"Well, aren't you and he around the same age?"

"Alright note well taken."

"Your trying everything with her mother to split us up. Quit trying, besides your sleeping with her, you really think I'd actually come crawling back to you now that you slept with her?"

"It's not like she has AIDS or some STD."

"How you know, you just slept with her."

"Wait? How do you know that I did, and why is it a concern?"

"First off, any woman can tell when their ex got some, and secondly, you tend to bug me about who I moved on with, after you pushed me in that direction. Trust me, no jealously here, none at all."

Dave pulled into the driveway, and grabbed his bag. He saw the two talking, and of course it bothered him, not in the sense that he was jealous, but that she sent him over to get their daughter. As if she didn't care one way or the other if she saw her daughter. All the reason why they have sole custody, and she got visits every two weeks. With this type of behavior, he could try for once a month if it continued.

Walking over to Paul's car, Adrianna hummed the song she and Emylee danced to before the doorbell rang.

"So, should I ask the question I normally ask?"

"Hi daddy, and no. I'm happy to see mommy and Paul."

Dave noted the sarcasm in her voice. She loved it here with them, but he was cleared to go back, and she was already going back, so it was perfect timing to see her mom. How the travel worked out was something Emylee said they would talk about tonight while Adrianna was gone.

"Well, I love you too, and try and have fun, ok?"

"I promise."

He kissed her head, and made his way to the door where Emylee and Paul were talking.

"Paul."

"Dave."

"On that note, she has everything, and I got the papers back from the lawyer this morning, as much as I don't want to say it, tell Amanda thanks for agreeing to the new arrangement."

Emylee extended her hand for a hand shake, and Paul purposely kissed her hand. Dave arched a brow at him, and stepped forward. Emylee quickly stone faced Paul, and held her fiancee back.

"We'll be in touch", he grinned.

As the two drove off, Emylee waved at Adrianna, and walked back inside. Dave was right behind her, shutting the door.

"I already know, and didn't do anything to make him think anything, he's an idiot, and that's all I can say."

"I'm not mad. Nothing can make me mad, I'm going back after my belt, and you're here, along with Adrianna. He can't piss me off. To more important things, she agreed to it?"

"Yup. So, everything is ready for when we roll into Atlanta two weeks from Thursday. We picked out the nanny already, and she'll only have to stay when I have to be on camera, otherwise, I'll be with her. The teacher will be there, and we have the family suites now, everything is good."

He picked her up and swung her around and she screamed in laughter. It was weird around the house, but with everything going their way, he wanted to move on, and start planning for them to get married. Emylee wasn't so sure.

_ Once a cheater, always a lier._

She knew he wouldn't cheat on her, or at least thought so, but could the trust be there? Could she marry someone who didn't care, and just wrote things off without thinking about it. Honestly, she didn't know. She didn't want to leave him either. He saw the confusion on her face.

"Alright, talk."

"What?"

"You have made that face at least three times a day since we found out about Adrianna."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Alright, I understand that. Hell, you can be mad for the rest of your life, but what we need to discuss is where are we going from here."

"Dave, honestly, I don't even know. I want you and Adrianna. I want the family, but the fact that you didn't even keep the thought that that little girl was yours, is beyond me."

"You seem to think I don't think about that now. That it doesn't dawn on me that I was a jackass in the first place. I should have been honest with Amanda, and then maybe she would have told me. Now, there's nothing I can do about it. I have to deal with the repercussions of my actions. But don't judge me on that. You can't, you don't know what it's like, and hopefully you never will."

"Fine, but understand this, it isn't about that. It's about the fact that you lied to her, so if I were to piss you off, the same thing could repeat itself, and that's what bothers me."

Dave stood their and looked at her. At first it didn't register. Then it just hit him. He cut himself off from her as soon as she disrespect him. Though he never thought Emylee would cheat on him, but their were other things that could piss him off just the same. Would he try to work it out, or just cut her out of his life? It was something that he needed to figure out and soon.

"I told when we began dating, I'm not going to do the same thing I did then. I'm getting too old for the bullshit, and frankly, having Adrianna makes a big difference in my choices, and decisions. Question is what are you going to do now?"

Trish was jogging on her treadmill, and in her own world. Though she was still split from John, they were friendly. He was working on his title run, and she finally made up her mind. She was walking away from the WWE. He was going to call her in an hour, since they were wrapping up the movie he was filming. He wanted her badly, but she push him away. She needed to re-evaluate her life and what direction it was going. Everything came back the business. It consummed her life, and she wanted more than a belt. The fans were always good to her, even when she was a heel, but what else was there to achieve? She grinned at the thought of getting married, having kids, and being a soccer mom. Though she wanted John to be that man for her, she knew if that was the case, he would be gone a lot.

After working out, she showered, and vegged out in front of her television. It was almost time for her to go back to Raw, and she swore she'd watch her tivo recording of CSI before she went back. Right before she started the show her phone went off.

"It better be good, I'm missing Nick right at the moment."

"Well, I told you I'd call you back, and now I know who it is who stole you way from me."

"Haha John, well, I came to a major decision."

"Well, spill then."

"I'm leaving the WWE".

"Wait?! You're what?!"

"Yes, you heard me", she grinned.

"Ok, ok, why?", he asked while now pacing.

"I want more John. I mean what else can you do after you win the Womens Championship? I can't have kids while wrestling. I can't get married and be comfortable with doing the things I do married."

"Wow, I see what you sayin, but what about us?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"You have it all around you", she joked.

"Alright smart ass, I mean I want you."

"We can still be together even if I leave."

"Would you still take my ring then?"

"Of course I would, but now we really need to talk, in person."

"You better believe I'm on the first plane to Toronto", he joked.


	3. Changes for the better?

**_Setting things up, bear with me..._**

They walked backstage, and were greeted by most. It was a sight for everyone to see.

No Way Out, 2006. Dave wasn't cleared until after the pay per view, but he wanted to make his presence known to everyone on his roster, that he was definitely back, and not to go near Emylee with a ten foot pole. Though they had differences, she chose to stay with him, and he wasn't fucking up again. Hand and hand, he walked her to the gorilla position. Vince, Steph, and Randy were there.

"Remember, it's to address the crowd. You don't understand that they been asking for you both, and to have you both there, will bring more money in for us".

"Uh huh, it's always about money isn't it?", Emylee joked.

"No, I'm actually glad to see you two back and around. Keeps Paul and who ever his squeeze is, in check."

"That's Dave's baby mama", Emylee smirked, as Dave looked around.

"Amanda, you ex wife? She looks different, and what the hell is she doing here with..."

"Don't ask, anyway, when am I supposed to go out?"

Emylee walked over to the stairs, and Steph followed. It bothered her some that Amanda was here, and trying to ease her way back into some life she didn't even want. She smoothed out her dress, and Steph just watched her friend try to calm herself down.

"Don't worry about her, they are around, but this is your moment right now. You and Dave own this right now, and screw the nut jobs, alright?"

"I see her, I will kick her ass."

"Which is why they are in a room very far away from you two. I did it for Adrianna's sake, to have her mother embarrassed like that, can play on a child's psyche", Steph grinned.

"Well then, thanks, and we'll see you two later?"

"Yeah, poker night remember, Trish will be back later."

Hugging, her music blared and she made her way out on stage. The crowd cheered for their Smackdown diva champ. She held up her title for everyone to see. Once again, she felt the rush she felt every time she stood proud in front of thousands of people. Making her way to the ring, she wore her pencil line dress well. Since her debut, she got used to the formula of "selling sex", but she still had her standards of things she wouldn't do.

She heard the whistles and chants. Read the signs "Emylee, marry me!", through her Justin Timberlake song. She had some surprises for everyone, beginning with this song. It was time for a change, starting with her career.


	4. Assholes stink like excuses

She sat soaking in the hotel tub she was at that night. Things were going good, but not were she wanted them to be. She thought she was going to be married by now, and picking up after Dave. No, now, she was trying to be a mother to Adrianna, and her Mother was seen stripping for Paul where ever they were for the week.

Two months passed, and they gained full custody of Adrianna. Amanda and Paul didn't care at this point. He was working back with Shawn, and having the time of his life. Dave on the other hand was struggling to get back into the swing of things, it was also taking a toll on the pair. Though rumors were flying that the split was coming, it wasn't happening in Emylee's eyes, not unless she was parting ways with him first.

He sat with his little girl watching television, and she was sleep. It was his ritual. Emylee stayed in the bathroom until midnight, and he tucked her in. He knew what it was. His newly found daughter, and getting his belt back was getting in the way of him and Emylee. He was torn, honestly he didn't think that Emylee was jealous of Adrianna, but she wasn't about to share her time with the belt, that was for damn sure. He wasn't happy with her announcement to go visit Trish for a while either. What did he expect? Her to wait around? No, but what about Adrianna. Technically, she wasn't hers, but he saw it. She was hers in every sense of the word.

Walking toward the bathroom where Emylee was, he thought now or never.

Trish and John sat watching 'The Office', laughing and enjoying just being normal people. John been there for almost a week this time, gearing up for his feud with Edge and Paul. They would work together and then Paul would go his own way. He was doubling time with him and Shawn, but it was fun. Not as much as sitting with his girl. They had a routine of just being John and Trish. No makeup, no acts, just the real people they were before WWE.

In the back of his mind, he wondered about Jeff, and her real reasons of taking a break. She looked up at him, and saw that face that he gave when he was thinking. Turning the television off, he stopped and looked over at her.

"Hey?"

"You got the look."

"What look?"

"The 'what you said is making me think' look."

"Damn, you know me well. Yes, I'm thinking about us, where we are going. You know what…..fuck it, you're retiring right?"

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"I want a life John. I mean the fans are great. The attention, and the accomplishments I've gotten are fantastic, but at the price of not being able to enjoy the simple things. I couldn't even have kids if I continue."

"Your serious….about a family?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted a family. I can't do it with being on the road all the time. Look at Emylee and Dave. They have Adrianna, cause Paul and Amanda were too retarded to take care of her, and really that's an insult to retarded people. Anyway, they have other people helping cause of their careers. I know that deep inside Emylee doesn't like it, but she loves Dave, and is willing to do whatever to make it work. I don't want that. I have a choice, I chose it. Question is, can you deal with it?"

"I can, I wanted to make sure you weren't running away."

"From Jeff. No, I can handle him whether I'm here or there. I remember you and Jen. It wasn't the best relationship, can you handle a long distance relationship?"

"Jen was nuts. You're different. You know the ropes, literately, and you know what it takes to make it. I'm only doing this for so long, then moving on."

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about then, can we watch TV now?"

"Yeah, I'm good, I just had to know what you were doing", he grinned.

She grinned and began to snuggle up with John, eating her popcorn. He sat with her calm, but realized, marrying her, his life would change, and for the first time the WWE wasn't his life, she was.

Randy sat with Stephanie, and for the third time trying and testing.

Negative.

She was calculating her days, taking temps, and taking things as easily as she could, at least like a McMahon would. Randy knew that was it, trying to juggle work and trying for a baby, wasn't going to work. He trying talking to her about it, but there was no convincing her to trying something else different.

"Steph, please, I think that if you took things easy, we'd get pregnant."

"First, I'm getting pregnant, and second, my mother was able to have us just fine working with my dad. Maybe you aren't trying hard enough. We should get your sperm counted."

"We did that, and if you weren't so damn bitchy about, maybe it would happen naturally."

"Fuck you, I'm bitchy. You think I enjoy this?"

As soon as she said that, she grabbed her mouth in shock. He looked at her like she had turned into Medusa. Shaking his head in anger, she went to touch him, and he jumped up from the bed, going to his suitcase.

"Well, since I can't 'do it right', I guess you can do it yourself. Like everything else lately, and I go bunk with someone else. You let me know how it all works out? Cause it will be a first for a woman to get herself pregnant without sperm, and we all know Vince would love the press to get hold of the miracle science you're trying to pull off."

She just looked down, and knew that she did it. It wasn't him, and maybe part of it was the work schedule, but to take it out on him wasn't fair. To completely put it on her work ethic wasn't fair either. Maybe it was time to get extra help. Before then, she needed to work on her ways of treating Randy, because lately she has been acting like a Bitch towards him, and it was at its breaking point.

"We need to talk", Dave said to Emylee.

She got out the tub, and dressed for bed. Walking past him, she walked out into the bedroom, and saw Adrianna sleep in her bed. Having a family suite had its perks, one was not having to share a bed with a child. Where ever they were, Emylee made the bed area where Adrianna slept. It was made for a princess. She grinned at the sight of Adrianna, but it still didn't help the feeling Emylee had about Dave and herself.

"Ok, and what about now, what I need to do to help your career?"

"No, about us."

"Now I'm interested."

"Figured you would be, what's going on with you?"

"With me? Oh let's see, I get proposed to, and then find out my fiancée has a daughter he kinda knew about. Then instead making a life together, it's at a stand still. I think you figure, if it ain't broke, don't fix it. I can't do that Dave, that's what Paul was doing. It was about his career."

"You know that is bullshit. I've been adjusting to Adrianna, we are a package deal, you said you could deal with that."

"Dave, don't give me that. The child is like my own, it's about that belt, and you know it."

"Yes, I want my belt back, and soon enough I will, but it's also about Adrianna getting used to us."

"She is! She asked me yesterday when were getting married? What am I supposed to say to that?"

"She's four, anything is glamorous to her. I'll talk to her."

"So let me get this straight, I have the ring on my finger, but nothing is coming of it because of Anna? If that isn't the worst excuse I'm heard in my life. Dave she needs stability, and security. Right now, all she is seeing is that her father is caring about his damn belt, more than anything! You know what, I'll make this more easier on you."

She took the ring off he gave to her. At this point she was in tears, and he was in shock.

"Maybe Paul was right, you do what you have to do to survive. There is no room for family with you. I think it would be best if I left, and did it soon."

"What the hell Em? All because you want to get married when you want to??!"

"No, it's because, we need to start being adults about Anna's life. It's isn't about you anymore Dave, it's about her. We led by example. Think about, you would be pissed if she was with someone doing the same thing you're doing right? Giving every excuse to why they can't move forward, just going with the motions."

It just registered with him. Her was putting her last, and never thought about where she was coming from on the subject.

"You think on that, I'm going to stay in a different room tonight. When my man re-appears, you tell him to give me a call."

With her things in tow, she left. Seems their was trouble in paradise everywhere.


	5. She's done, for good

Emylee woke up hurting in every sense of the word. Mentally, Physically, and was damn hungry all the sudden. Looking around, hoping that last night was nightmare, but it wasn't. Layla came out the bathroom, and saw Emylee up and awake.

"Hey, your turn."

She nodded and got up to get going. She had things to do, and had a feeling about something, and needed to check.

Layla walked out her room, letting Emylee have her space. She thought she would be the one to take Dave off the market, hopefully that remained true, until she saw what, more like whom, walked out of his room. Sneaking back around the corner, she saw Melina come out of the room. She grinned at Dave, and he seemed friendly with her. Why she didn't know, but Emylee needed to know about her man.

Why he talked to Melina in the first place, was a mystery to him. Nothing in common, and the bitch tried to take his girl's championship away from her. Then he saw her crying at the bar last night. Steph watched Anna for him while he needed to think about what was going on with Emylee.

"What are you doing here? Mirror finally crack", she asked.

"No, smart ass, need to un wind. Why are you here, Johnny find something better with the new diva batch."

"No, he wants me to stay home. He wants to give it all up 'I'm getting old' he says."

"Funny, I just had the same argument about growing up with her."

That's where the common ground started. She actually was interesting, and a good person. Why she wore the Bitch attitude for a costume for was beyond him. All night, they talked, laughed, and thought about their loved ones, and what to do. Which led them to his room, all night.

He escorted her out, shirtless, and she looked unraveled. Though, nothing happen in his eyes, she thought something was there. Definitely, something to explore.

"Thanks for listening."

"No problem, seriously, you should expose the real Melina to everyone."

"I'll think about it."

Melina saw Layla out the corner of eye. She quickly thought about being the nice woman, or being the new squeeze. She kissed Dave on the cheek, and left grinning. Screw Emylee, she was moving in, and getting Amanda to take her spawn back.

"You have a minute?"

"Yeah Steph, what you need?"

"Keep it to yourself."

"What? Emylee deserves to know what a dog he is!"

"No, she deserves to go back and be a family with him, and were gonna help with that."

"Alright, if she finds out….."

"My ass is grass."

The two walked off plotting to reunite the two.

Though Steph and Randy weren't speaking behind doors, they had a different picture for everyone else sitting downstairs. Business was business, and Randy knew that. Stephanie walked in with Layla. She had some news for Mr. Orton, it was something she needed to do face to face.

After the argument, she felt like something was off. Not sick, just weird. Going to the near by hospital, she was indeed pregnant. Happy as hell, she wanted to tell him. Then thinking, they needed to talk first. She wanted to tell him about her problem of being in control, and needed him to know she was being a jackass.

She called him, and asked to meet in lobby, alone. It was time for her to grow up, and be mature about their marriage. They were going to be responsible for another person's life, and they needed to be a team. She also needed her to help with Em's situation with Dave, because soon enough, it would around the company of what happened, or didn't happen.

There he was, sitting with a five o'clock shadow that she loved so much. He looked tired and stressed out. Smoking a cigarette, he walked back into the lobby to see her standing and waiting. It was like they re-discovered each other all over again.

"I'm so sorry", they said at the same time.

"Go ahead", he grinned.

"Listen, I'm so used to taking control of things, and I thought I could control this too. I can't, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry about blaming you as if it was your fault."

"I wasn't helping much either. I just thought it would be easy, since it one of our past times."

Both grinning, he continued.

"To think, it took some work on both of our parts, and us to be not like our parents, and just have kids, I got frustrated."

As she was ready to tell him, she heard screaming, and crashes coming from the dining area. Trish ran to get her and Randy.

"Hurry, Emylee is beating the shit out of Melina!"

The three ran back, to see Emylee slamming her head into the floor, and Melina trying to get her off of her. Paul pulled Emylee off, and Dave pulled Melina up.

"FUCK BOTH OF YOU, YOU WANT HIM, TAKE HIM, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ANYMORE!"

She pulled away from Paul, and walked away. Stephanie gave Randy the pleading look, and he nodded towards Emylee. He walked in to find out what happened.

"What in the blue hell did you say to her?"

"Does it matter? She attacked me!"

"Melina, I gonna say something once, and one time only. You're a bitch, and everyone knows it, so yes, it does matter, now what did you say?", he whispered.

She looked up at Dave, and grinned. He wasn't happy, and now saw exactly who she was. She was out for herself, no one else. Maybe that's why John was losing interest, and left to another show.

"I told her the new tattoo that Dave got on him, for her, was fabulous."

"I guess my statement of you being a bitch now became a fact."

"What the hell??"

"Either I tell Vince about this, or Emylee can beat your ass, and we'll turn the other cheek. What do you think Paul?"

"I don't know, I think a chick beating another chick is hot, I wouldn't say anything."

"Dave?"

He eyed her and talked lowly enough for the six of them to hear.

"You better be glad your female."

Walking away, he needed to find Emylee, and explain everything.

"Have your stuff ready in thirty minutes".

She puffed all the way back to her room. She knew at the very least, this would take her out of the women's champ running.

Stephanie banged on Emylee's door. Amanda and Adrianna came walking by.

"What's going on now? Princess pouting over the wrong water?"

"None of your business. Dave is on his way up, wait for him there, and if he wants to tell you he will."

Amanda grinned and walked away with Anna towards Dave's room. Stephanie continued to pound at Emylee's door.

Inside, she called Shane.

"I can't be here anymore. Give the belt away to one of the other divas. I can't do it. I'll work from home, or move, or something."

"Em, I'll hide you here. Come to New York, I have an apartment here when I want to be alone. No one knows about it other than Dad. We'll discuss your arrangements later, just don't quit the legal aspects, ok?"

"Alright, but I need to go."

"The family plane is there, I'll tell dad, I gotta come back there tonight anyway. Just breathe ok?"

"Thanks, I owe you so much."

"No you don't, just calm down and be safe."

Hanging up, she was done packing, and opened up the door. Stephanie tried talking to her, and wanted to help. She wanted to talk to her about her news. Emylee held up her hand.

"Don't. I don't want to know, we'll talk after I'm gone."

"What? Wait, where are you going?"

Trish, John, Randy, and Dave were waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"I'm done with it all, you understand. I didn't sign up for this shit. I'm leaving."

"What about us? What about Anna?"

She walked up to Dave, and smack heard around the world rang out that day.

"You should have thought about that, after acting like I wasn't around, and then go solve you're problems with the same bitch who tried to kick my ass. I love ya'll, but I'm done. Don't call, don't come after me, you won't find me. Just leave me be."

Wiping the tears with back of her hands, she entered the elevator, with everyone watching her walk away from it all. Friends, family, and the love of her life.


	6. A little one makes a bigger family

It had been months since her exit. Dave left messages every way possible for Emylee, but she didn't budge. She didn't want any of it anymore. It was too much.

'When ever you're happy, or just on top, bitches want your shit.'

Standing up to stretch, her lump was slightly showing. Two people knew where she was, and they said nothing. She wore her pregnancy well, the child was growing, just like her anger for the new storyline Melina and Dave shared. Though she knew they had to move on even though she left, to choose her of all people.

'Slap me, and ask bitch where's my money'.

Word was Melina was the last straw of Dave and Amanda's marriage. At the time, she didn't care, she was with Paul, and didn't pay attention. Now, it all made sense, she never had the proof. What was funny, was that Amanda and Paul split. He always had a short attention span, and she was a whore. It was like mixing oil and water. It almost made her feel bad, but then she remembered the shit they pulled a year ago.

'Karma is like hurricane Katrina, it will fuck you up no matter how much you prepare for it'.

Walking into the kitchen area of her temporary home, she just sighed. She thought about where she was a year ago, hell, two years ago, compared to now.

'This would be the best lifetime movie ever'

The love of life left him. She left him four months ago, and never really recovered from it. Him, Adrianna, and everything she loved. So he thought, maybe everything to do with the WWE. Her garden was still paid for to be taken care of, and he thought to contact her family. They told him to give her time, after getting chewed out.

'I know I fucked up, but tell me where the hell she's at'.

That, and the proof of the contracts flowing into the company. She was alive, and well, at least as well as someone could be under the circumstances. Obviously, Shane and Vince knew where she was, but they played stupid to him and her friends, including their own daughter.

'Guess the family is as screwed up as they portray on screen'.

"Alright Steph, if you hear anything……….yeah, thanks again, and I know, we'll find her……..bye."

Clasping his phone shut, he sensed someone behind him, and turning around, he found Paul grinning.

Paul loved the fact that the super couple was no more. Just didn't like the fact he couldn't find her either. Didn't mean Dave had to know that.

"Still searching aren't ya."

"Why do you care, oh wait, you still hoping aren't you?"

"No, I respect your relationship, or lack of one. Point is what if I knew where Em was?"

"Save the mind games. If you knew Steph would know, and would have told me, you know shit."

"Fine, maybe I don't know as much as I say, or as you do, but I will", he smirked.

"When hell freezes over and you own the company."

"Testy, not good for someone of your age. Not my problem though, she saw you for the person you are, a walking STD."

Dave smirked, and so did Paul. Dave walked close enough that he and Paul could hear his comment.

"I know I didn't drop the belt to Randy."

Smirking, he walked away from the livid Paul. That temporary happiness helped, but the happiness to remind would mean he needed to find Emylee. He could hear her laugh, and it was like her scent never left him. He needed her in so many ways, and hoped she take him back.

"Em, eventually you have to come clean to everyone, including Dave", Shane said to her.

"In due time, right now, my child is my priority", she sternly answered.

There was a tension there in Shane's Apartment, though he wasn't there, she knew, he didn't agree with the way she left, he couldn't turn her away. He loved her, and was willing to do anything to help her. Not to mention, cheating wasn't something he liked, especially when his sister or Emylee was concerned.

"I know, I'm not kicking you out, just if mom or Steph finds out……."

"I know, I know, I'm on my own. So, to better news, how is everyone, and what about the surprise Vince doesn't know about yet."

They talked about everything other than the obvious. He missed her being around. Even though during the time she left, he was one of the people who knew about where she was exactly. He saw her regularly, on the schedule WWE held for him. It wasn't just that, it was the changes in her pregnancy.

It was the feeling he wished it was him, and not Dave. He buried that, for her. For their friendship, but he couldn't help it, he still loved her, and now the unborn child she was carrying. To the point that, if asked, he would make this child his own, Shane missed out on a lot with Jack, but no one took his place.

It was different this time, from the late night cravings, to doctor's appointments, to the simple transformation of her belly. He loved her, and she knew, but with the circumstances, they kept it platonic. Emylee was still hurting, and she put on a good front. She worked at her at her pace, choosing who to talk to, and mastered the disappearance well.

"So what time is the appointment?"

"10am. Don't worry, I'll be fine", she grinned into the phone.

"If you go alone, you're calling Dave."

"Fine, when does the plane……"

"8am, and meet me at the gates."

"Yes sir", she mocked.

"Emylee"

"Joking, damn, I'll be there."

Shane hassling her about being careful, they said their goodbyes, and she grinned at his paranoia. She actually wanted to tell Dave so badly. She was excited to see the reaction to them becoming parents again. She was a mom already, to little Adrianna. She always considered the little girl as her own, and that didn't change since the indecent. She e-mailed her teachers regularly.

'Find me now Dave'.

She hadn't thought of names yet, since that was something the parents did together, but she had favorites. It broke her heart in a sense he hadn't came after her yet. Was he waiting on her, she didn't know. She knew, that as long as the child was healthy, he would be ecstatic.

Stress was the best way to describe her every night. Then there was the continuing nightmare very night. It was so real to her that she actually thought she was losing her mind.

_**She walked towards the end of the line, where guest were on either side of her. Looking down at her dress, she noticed it was a wedding dress. She grinned looking at Anna, and Dave waiting at the end of the aisle. Her son was there also. That's when it turned ugly.**_

_**"Why didn't you tell me?"**_

_**He grabbed both of his children, and walked away. Melina appeared, wrapping her arm around his waist.**_

_**"How could you do that to us Emylee, he has a right to know".**_

_**He left her standing there, with nothing. He took her son, and their family away.**_

She woke up in a sweat. Slowing her breath, no one knew of the dreams, not even Shane. It was the single reason why she could never go back, or tell Dave, if ever.

R/R Actress


	7. No more Missing Milk Carton Pics

_**Yes, it's been a while, kinda got a writing block. Make a note of who I introduced, they will come up more often, down the road. For now, enjoy! I'm updating all night, so watch out!**_

_**r/r**_

_**Actress  
**_

The five of the friends gathered at a local diner after the show. They sat silently on that rainy Tuesday night hoping what Stephanie said was true. She found her, or at least a led to where Emylee was. It was a little after midnight, when Shane walked in. They were waiting in the back, and even confused, but Stephanie and Randy weren't. They're faces said it all; anger and hurt. If it was true, she told Randy to prepare for the worse.

She slowly sat down, and he was tired. It showed, but he was a McMahon, and it didn't matter, being on top is what mattered the most.

The younger McMahon eyed him, and she knew by the look he had, she found her.

'Daddy wasn't so slick, and neither were you'.

"Steph, it's late, couldn't this wait until the morning".

"If you stop with your late night whoring around, you'd be fine, and it couldn't wait, sit."

Sitting at the round table, the two eyed each other. Neither was going to budge on divulging any information. She had to get him to confess, for Dave's and Anna's sake. She knew what he 'technically' did, but Emylee didn't. It was that very reason; she had to find her, to apologize for not saying anything. On the other side, Shane wasn't saying anything because of Dave, Emylee, and her wishes. Yeah it was selfish, but in his mind, it was the right thing to do.

"Alright let's go over this one more time. Trish was the last to see her, and talk to her. We still receive contracts from her, including the new one for Brock Lensar. Shane you want to add anything before I open this envelope?" Stephanie said.

"I have nothing to say"

"Alright, who's at your penthouse in New York?"

"Marissa and Jack could be there, I don't know."

"Right and I'm Virgin Mary."

She finally opened up the envelope. Though she knew the answer to where Emylee was, it was still a shock to her. The pictures spread across the table for everyone to see. Shane had a pang of guilt over his face, as Dave ran his finger down the picture finally seeing her, with Vince, walking down the street in New York. She was grinning, and they seemed like there wasn't a care in the world. Like her friends, and Dave never existed, and he saw that all in the man's face.

"Want to say something now?" she said holding her hurt in.

Dave was pissed, but then he smirked, he should have known she was there.

"So explain why Shane? You want her? You wish for what we have? Be honest; don't lie, because another lie will have your ass in the hospital."

"Threaten me all you want. Remember, I wasn't the one who fucked up this time. I was there to clean this shit up. You think I wanted to be in the middle of this shit? Touch me, and trust me, the jail time you've done will look like Club Med."

He pulled out his phone, and he knew what he secretly come in handy when this blew up in his face.

~FLASHBACK~

She was sitting in the airport, and her face was burning. She was man-less, hurt, and possibly out of a job. She called one person count on.

"Where are you?! Steph is calling me like a mad woman, and Dad is pissed, something about covering up Melina's scars. What the hell did you do?"

"I kicked her ass."

"I figured that, why?"

"He cheated Shane, with her, of all the people. Hell, I'd semi-understand if it was his baby's mama, would I like it any more than Melina? Hell no, and I kick her ass too, but it was her, the very person who hated me, just to be a hater. Yes, I sound really stupid, but that's how I feel."

"First, you don't sound stupid, and secondly, why run away? You should talk to him about this."

"I'm pregnant Shane. He doesn't care about me, hell, he me being a thought in his brain is the glimmering hope at the end of the tunnel. I'm more of a parent to Anna then he has been since he got her back, but that what you do as a mom, but this……..I can't do it this time. It's about this child and me. I have this child as my number one priority. I can't stay there doing contracts, and working in a storyline with him, knowing he was with her, or if I'm being paranoid, who knows. All I know is the stress of that is not good for me in my condition. Bottom line, it's about his belt, not me, Anna, or this baby."

"Alright, what about your friends, they have been there before Dave and all the bullshit, including Paul."

"They'll understand. They have their own lives Shane. I'm not going to come down on their happiness because Dave's being an ass. Just right now, I need a place to crash, and to be alone."

The recording ended. Everyone was quiet.

"I called dad, so yes, he knows. He had everything set up for her, and yes she's staying at my penthouse. You know how she is Steph. She never asks for anything unless it's extreme circumstances. Steph, you guys are planning for the baby. Trish and John, you two are planning for the wedding, both things she should have been planning for with Dave. Do you really think she wanted to be around that?"

"How far along is she", Dave whispered.

"Almost six months."

"That's means…"

"Yeah, she said it happened in Vegas."

He signaled everyone to be quiet and sped dialed a number, and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"They know Em. I warned you."

"Shit. Well what should we do?"

"Well your appointment is tomorrow, I'll be there, and I guess go as planned."

"Alright, but no surprises."

"I swear."

Hanging up, Dave and John looked very frustrated.

"You better explain what the hell that was about or the two of us will hurt you in ways you only could imagine about in your nightmares", John said calmly.

"He's going with me. That's not a surprise. She should know that if Steph knows, Dave would be the first to know."

"But she said….."

"I know what she said. She should also know not to make shady deals with Shane McMahon, it may bite you in the ass, and I know loopholes like she does. We'll go, and if she still doesn't want to talk, we'll leave after she gives me her send off tape."

"When did the tape happen, and why didn't I know about it?" Steph asked.

"The day those pictures were taken, that's why dad and Em look so chummy in the pictures."

Then the question that was everyone's mind came from the most unexpected source.

"Have you and she had sex since she left?"

"No. I respect her and love her too much to try anything. She loves me as a friend, nothing more or less. I couldn't be with her knowing she loved someone else, so no, she sleeps in the room, and I bunk on the couch."

A collective sigh came from both Dave and Shane. He focused his attention to Dave, ignoring everyone else.

"So, what are you going to do? I don't care about everyone else, but you and she have a child, what are you two going to do?"

"Listen, I'm mad at myself for I did to her. I'm mad at her for not telling me. I thought she was whining honestly, but she was right. We needed to focus on our family, and now she thinks I cheated. I clearly didn't, but now she off dealing with this pregnancy by herself. I'm going."

"You know what could happen."

"Don't care it's time I acted like I wanted her, like I did before".

He handed him a ticket and left. He had mixed feelings about him. Wasn't like the situation with Paul. Dave loved her, and there was a child involved. He had one last chance, but if he fucked up, all bets were off.

"I'm taking some time away right now due to some personal issues. I love all my fans that have been there for the whole ride, and I will be back. WWE has been good to me, and I will be back for my title. I have one last message, whoever gets my title in this battle royal, better not get used to having gold, cause when I come back, it's mine."

She watched the tape, and felt good about it. Didn't show her lump, and had everyone guessing until everything was revolved, or just ended. Whichever one it was good enough for her. Dressing, she grinned at the fact she needed to go shopping for maternity clothes, well at least just a larger size. It was something else she had to except as a pregnant woman. She tried keeping up with some of her dancing, but her stomach couldn't take that, so she tried running, and that too, was too much. Ironically, yoga was the best thing that worked out. Another reminder of Dave wasn't trying to have at the moment. I mean seeing his looks through this child was going to be enough. Dealing with that, opposed to puking was better any day, hands down.

Today was the day; she would confirm the sex of her child. Even though she wasn't the only person to create this life, in her mind this child was hers. In her heart, the child was _theirs_. No matter what the sex was, she was happy to have a healthy child in her life.

She got to the airport that the family used, and they were familiar with her. Nodding to the security, and staff, she made her way to the gates, where she saw two people. She recognized both and wasn't happy with either one at the moment.

"You said no surprises."

Shane nervously grinned, and looked between the two.

"You should have known I was going to find out", Dave added.

"YOUR ASS IS GRASS, MCMAHON".

"Listen Em, I insisted. Just calm down, it's not good for you or the baby."

"Oh, you decided to become dad of the year all the sudden. Cute, real cute Dave. Tell you what, you two can tag along with me, but I hear nothing out of either one of you, you'll be tuckin and rollin faster than roaches running away from Raid."

Dave went to touch her shoulder, and she smacked him away. It stung, but he hurt for the fact, she officially didn't trust him anymore.

Gripping at the wheel of her car, she wasn't too surprised that Dave was here, but extremely pissed. All the time he could have been paying attention to her, and it took her getting knocked up for it to happen. Maybe that's what Amanda was talking about; then again she was a crazy whore.

He stared at her, and loved her new glow she had. Her hair was short, but it was still her Emylee. He wanted her back so badly. Now more than ever, and the fact he was going to be a father to their baby was all the confidence he needed to know she was game also.

"I know I should have told you Em….."

"Not now Shane, my pressure is high enough."

"You should let me drive then."

"I warned you Batista, unless you want to test out your gymnast skills, I suggest you shut your mouth, both of you."

Shane opted to stay at a coffee shop, saying that they need time to talk, but in really he wanted nothing to do with the murder of Dave Batista, the company had enough going on with wrestling deaths, being this close to another, well, he wanted nothing to do with that.

"So?"

"Yeah, you may want to adopt Jack."

"That bad?"

"A lot worse, but its ok, we will be ok after this."

"She did it to herself."

"True, but she'll still my friend. I owe Dave nothing."

"Its not about either of them, the child needs the both of them. Even if they aren't together, the child needs both a mother and father."

He grinned at the double meaning behind the message.

"Well hopefully she can forgive me."

"She will, speaking of kids, what about you and Marissa?"

"It's done Steph, Jack found Marissa with her 'friend' Miguel. The agreement was not in front of Jack."

"Holy. Well, Jack will be ok hopefully, but what about you? Between this mess with Emylee, and Marissa, I'm worried about you."

"It was over the day I got married, and Emylee warned me about it. Hell, had I just let it fall apart with her and Paul, it may have been me and her, but I drove her to him, and eventually Dave, but he makes her happy, and that's what makes her happy, I'm good."

"Ok, what if she stays split from him?"

"You believe that?"

"Anything is possible at this point?"

"If she wants me, I'm good with the package deal, since I'll be in the same position. If not, I'll deal, right now, she needs friends. How's my future nephew doing?"

"Oh, we're fine; Randy is putting together the crib and other stuff. You two should come down this weekend."

"Good idea, Dave and Em need to talk about a lot."

As he sat, that question lingered in his mind, and another one popped up too.

What about Lillian, how did she fit into the equation?


	8. Chhhanges

Yeah, yeah yeah, I know, but since I'm unemployed, and now being free from classes, I can share what I have been writing, but too lazy to update. Well now here it is, and I'm going to try to update more often.

R/R

After Shane was dropped off a nearby coffee shop, it was just Emylee and Dave. The ride was silent, like she requested, to the doctor's office. Entering the office, he made it a point to hold the door open for her. She sneered at the action, but went with it. She signed in, and they waited. It was empty, and he was a little confused.

"I requested the office be empty when I have appointments. I do have the popularity of Britney Spears".

"She speaks with trying to rip my head off", he responded.

"Let me be angry"

"You really have no reason to be".

"You are about clueless as Paul".

"Inform me then".

"How about I continue to keep my anger in check, before I end up on the news, and you sit and enjoy the fact that Vince and I slipped up".

She sat looking over the magazines they had in the office, as Dave roamed over to the window. She was envious of the covers showing happy parent, very much in love and together, enjoying their new addition. He occasionally glanced over at Emylee, noting the difference in demeanor, and physical appearance. Something was bothering her, and it wasn't just him. Couldn't be Paul, he was clueless as she mentioned; he didn't know anything about her missing act. It was deeper than that and he was going to make it a point to find out what it was.

****

"How could you hide this from me?!"

"Linda, sweetheart, please. You have to understand at least Emylee's stance with what happened. Understand that I had to protect a business investment".

She sighed and softened a little towards him. Sitting in front of him, he waited on her response. Though he was the macho man of the business, you crossed her, he knew she'd kill him, and not think twice about it. She gathered her anger, and pushed it aside to continue talking.

"Ok, I understand all of that, but why hide it from me. You don't understand what I had put up with your daughter going nuts, while pregnant, and her crazy ass parents. I could have helped you".

"If you knew, then Stephanie would. Remember, you two are joined at the hip, and she contributed to all of this bullshit as well. This would have led right back to Dave, and I was trying to buy some time, that's all. I hate hiding anything from you, you know that.

She crossed over to his chair, and kissed his forehead.

"We're going to talk to her…….and Dave, before her parents find out about it all".

"I got everything ready for us to leave tonight".

She grinned and walked towards the door.

"You hide anything again; I'll cut off your balls, and sell them on e-bay".

"Yes, dear", he answered with no worry, but secretly, he knew, she meant every word.

****

Stephanie and Randy were greeted by Shane at the airport.

"Have you heard from them yet?"

"No, I don't know if that's good or bad".

"You both should give them time to talk", Randy added.

"Why? So they could runaway?"

"Steph, if they wanted to leave, they would have. You know it's not like that. He just learned he's going to be a father, again, this time with someone he actually can tolerate, and loves. He's trying to convince her to come back and make sure she doesn't runaway with their child".

Stephanie and Shane thought about Randy's comment. Maybe he was right, and if he was, this mess was bigger than they thought.

****

She sat in the office, and he sat next to her, hoping she would say something. . The silence was deafening. He just wanted her back, simple as that. This should have been an exciting time for them both, getting married, and having a child together like they talked about. Even with the bulge, she was gorgeous. They needed to talk, especially about what happened.

She had her eyes shut. It was easier that way. His smell was intoxicating, and she knew it. Her libido was trying to control her and shutting her eyes helped the urge to jump his bones right in the office.

'Remember, he cheated. He neglected you and chose to turn to someone else to talk to about you and him'.

Even then, she could saw herself not being with him anymore, at least for now. It hurt too much. There was too much crap involved, and now it wasn't just them. She was keeping a friendly distance for their child and his daughter whom she grew to love as her own.

"What are you thinking?"

"How to deal with you".

"We fix us, marry, and prepare for our baby. Simple as that".

"No it's not David", she said.

That hurt, she never called him that anymore, and now it was back to the formal addressing to each other. After it all, she dismissed him like just another guy on the street, and it hurt, more than she knew, but he wasn't going to let her know that, not now anyway.

"Look, you obviously can't talk to me about things, it takes me going to drastic measures, and being knocked up for you to finally talk. Attraction and love obviously isn't enough, so I'll make it simple, as you put it, I'm going to move to Florida".

"Moving in with Anna and me".

"No, a separate house of my own. You can see your child whenever you and Anna want".

"You don't trust me, and I understand that, to an extent".

"To an extent? You understand nothing. You see, I was warned, but I chose to ignore it all. We're too old for the bullshit anymore. I care for you, hell; I still love you and miss you".

"Then come home".

"No. I have to care for myself, and this child. I'm not Amanda; I'm putting this child first".

"Alright, we're over then".

"We have been for a while. We don't handle well David".

He stood over her, and bent over to whisper in her ear.

"I love you and you love me. We'll see how long this last".

She closed her eyes to take it all in. Then the recurring dream reminded her of what could happen.

'He'll leave us again', she thought.

"Talk to me", he said, and even if she was serious, that's what he missed the most was her talking to him, about everything and anything, no matter how ridiculous it may be.

"I'm fine", she lied.

They entered the doctor's office, where the ultrasound machine was set up. Five minutes later, the doctor entered the room, and greeted them both.

"You ready for the big day".

"Always".

She wasn't lying; anything to do with the baby was a joy to her. She swore she'd be a better mother than her mother ever was. No judging, or putting a man first, it would always be the child before anything.

"First, your refills for pre-natal and sleeping pills. Those dreams will pass, but until then, we'll keep you on these, alright?"

"Thanks", she nervously responded.

Dave was a little worried and confused.

'Sleeping pills, why would she need those', he thought.

"We ready?" as he put the cold jelly on her belly.

She grinned wirily towards Dave and laid back. Neither knew what be revealed or how this ultrasound would change everything.


	9. Real Talk

Trish and John arrived at the hotel and decided to wait with Stephanie and Randy. They were waiting and possibly hoping that Emylee and Dave would be back soon. If not, at least an explanation from Em, and where they all stood?

The foursome got nervous, with a knock at the door. Randy went and answered and revealed his in laws, Dave and Emylee.

"Come In".

Walking in, the environment grew tense. The eight remained quiet, until Emylee decided to just talk.

"Look that way I left was B.S., and I know that. Linda, again, I'm sorry I involved your family in this, and hopefully the five of you can forgive me".

"Emylee, I'm ok with it now. Vince and I talked about things, and this issue is amongst you guys. As for Shane, I love him, but he's an adult. You taught me that, the reason why Vince and I are here is strictly for business. We want you to stay with us. You are one of the best, and that's all we have work for us. Possibly travel, if it permits, but after the birth, get back to what you where doing in front of the camera", She explained.

Dave and Emylee looked at each other. It was time to be honest about the news.

Paul and Amanda sat at the home she got out of Dave.

"They are split, and it had nothing to do with us".

"She's pregnant, with his child. No, unless he comes to me, no", she said standing.

She paced. It was what she wanted at first. After a while competing with her for attention, that wasn't plan of the plan.

"You go after him, you'll have him, Anna, and her child at one point. It will drive her right back to me".

"Do you remember your last plan. Didn't work out so well, did it?"

"Alright, but you want him still".

"No, actually, I want more time with Anna".

Truth be told, she wanted Paul. At first it was to make Dave jealous, but as time went on she wanted what Dave and Emylee had, not Dave. She found that feeling with Paul. He was so good with Anna. That's all she ever wanted, was that family.

"Amanda, what is it?"

"I can't".

"Why not?! You love him, I love her"

"Do you?"

"What?"

She sat back down. This was it, now or never. If she was going to do this, this was her one shot.

"Do you love her, or do you want to stick it Dave?"

"I….."

"Listen, I know we started because we wanted others. Now, yes, their breakup is what we wanted, and it is a golden opportunity for us, but now, I don't want him. I don't want to share".

"Wait, what?!"

"Paul, I like what we have. You want Emylee, so I'm backing away from all of this, and focusing on Anna. You want me, I'm here, otherwise, good luck".

She kissed him with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going to get Anna for the week, lock up when you leave".

She stood, and straightened her dress, and wiped the tears away with a tissue.

He sat for a minute shocked. This wasn't something he planned for. It was almost as if it was hours that past. The movements of the two were like slow motion, but she took two steps towards the door, and that's when he made his choice. Jumping back up to pull her back, he turned her face to face. He kissed her with all he had.

"I can't promise anything, but I can say I'll try my best to make the two of you happy", he breathed.

That's all she wanted, may not be perfect, but it was better than what she tried to have.

"Alright, spill Em", Trish said.

"Well, you want to say it, or should I?", Emylee turned to Dave.

"Well, which part?"

"Damn, you have to be a smart ass. Listen, the results are children. I, sorry, we are having twins. I'll be there, until their birth, then I'll work things out to come back, and getting back into the ring, we'll have to wait and see".

Vince and Linda were extremely happy for the two, and John and Trish were shocked. Stephanie hugged her friend, and cried in joy. Randy silently watched Dave and Emylee's reaction and lack of connection. He remembered when he and Stephanie were having problems, and remembered the same way they were. Something else was going on, and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Can we talk?"

They walked into the room, while they were happy but confused at Randy and Emylee. She sat, as he stood looking at her, trying to read her.

"What happened?"

"I told him to be a parent, and we have nothing else in common but kids".

"Emylee".

"No Randy, I'm done. Being ran over is not happening anymore. There are children to think about. He wants a relationship, then he can have one when he decides to grow up, and remembers it's not just him anymore".

"Just like you did by running away? How long are you going to say this bullshit until you believe it? Look, I actually understand why you left, and didn't talk to anyone, but punishing yourself, Dave, and these kids isn't going to help".

"He'll leave when it gets tough. He did before, with this relationship, then he ran back when he didn't have it. It's a cycle I need to break to protect my heart and these kids".

Her tears revealed more than her words. She thought he was going run off with someone if he couldn't handle being a parent, or back in this relationship. Now normally, Randy left the noisy involvement to Steph, but this time, this was his friends.

"What if I could promise you that he would not leave?"

"Randy, he left me emotionally. We used to talk about everything. We were friends first before anything, you remember", she grinned.

"Yeah, I do".

"Then he just stopped talking to me. Really it wasn't what happened. Hell, it was going to shit before that, he left me a long time ago, and the Melina thing was the last straw".

"I know, Steph and I went through something like that when we were trying to get pregnant, I know, us having to try, hard concept to swallow, but it's true. I understand you need time".

"Thanks".

"John, Trish, we also need to talk to you two", Vince said waiting outside.

The two were confused, but then Trish grinned and shook her head.

"Alright, we'll go then, and then we'll be back to talk", she said to Dave and others.

Saying there goodbyes, it left Dave and Steph outside to talk, and wait for Randy and Emylee to emerge.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Just be there for her, and try to build a new relationship. It's all I can do. Steph I really stressed her out, amongst others stressing her out. I mean she has to take sleeping pills to sleep now. I swore to her at one point, I would always be there for her, and talk to her. When it got crazy and all fucked up in my life, I left. Now I got four people who need me. We will be together, that's for damn sure, but now I have to prove it to her that I'm not going to pull the same crap again".

Randy came out first and alone.

"She's sleeping, the shock, and stressed tired her out. Look, I'm going to be honest. You severely fucked up, now will she get comfort from Paul or Shane? Hell no, any romance is damaged at this point, but the real question is do you have a real chance at this point? If you stop being a jackass about handling your business, she may forgive you. She isn't the same Emylee any of us remember; she's hurt, cold, and fierce about her life and those kids".

"That's what I was telling Steph".

"If what you two are saying is true, then Dave you're the only one that can fix this".

The two left Dave there with Emylee. This should have been a joyous occasion, but it wasn't. It was a divorce before the marriage and it was both of their faults.

"You what?"

"I'm retiring. This life had been great to me, but as I told John the other night, I want more, and can't pursue it unless I leave", she answered.

"Congratulations on the engagement", Linda added.

"How did you…"

"Two reasons. It's the most logical reason to leaving, along with being pregnant. Along with the huge rock on your finger, can't wrestle with that on", Vince grinned.

"Well, I guess that gave it away. Look, we want major changes, she wants out, and I want to go after the world championship belt. What can we do about that", John asserted.

"We've got a plan for both. Randy, Paul, and Dave will get the results from Stephanie and Emylee's notes. You'll like it", Linda added.

John and Trish grinned at what they just pulled off. Maybe everything wasn't so bad, but what was the plan? Inside these manila envelopes change a lot of lives.


	10. Babies make an enterance, say what?

and it's been a while.......j/k, no sappy rock songs. Seriously, just got back into writing, and finally got my own computer! YAY ME! So, the updates should be more frequent, aside from homework for classes. R/R

Three months passed and Emylee relocated to Florida as planned. She went back on the road, and everyone welcomed her with open arms. Problem was her arms weren't really open as they should be. Though respectful, she wasn't really happy.

She ironically turned to two men that weren't in her "normal circle" of people of "comfort". Shane, she couldn't stay mad at him that was her big brother. Then the newly signed Brock Lesnar. They grew close from her working on him to come back. They developed a relaxed friendship, it also helped he didn't pry into her situation, unlike everyone else. It was work, and current events, and that how she liked it. He was also the first guy in this business that the friendship had nothing anywhere sexual involved. Just friends, like her and John used to be. She just couldn't take anything to do with old friends, or anything attached to Dave right now.

Problem with that, everywhere she looked, including herself, Dave was everywhere.

*********

Randy was juggling prepping for his baby boy and career. Career wise, he couldn't be happier. He was bigger than his father, and working with friends, it was everything someone would dream of. Personally, his wife couldn't be any more perfect than she was. Steph and Emylee were due any minute, and he was anxious for the both of them. Dave was too, but they were for different reasons. Randy watched people all the time in this business. It was a skill that worked in his favor a lot. He watched Dave and Emylee's interactions, and she was different towards him and everyone else too. More cold, calculated, and cautious. That would change after the babies got here, guaranteed. He had a plan, and by letting Dave know, and he was a huge part of it, it had to work.

"Em, girly, where you at?" Brock yelled into the room.

"Back here, I'll be out".

Coming out, she wasn't as big as expected, but for her, it was enough.

"Had to pee for the millionth time today, these kids and my bladder are battling for space", she joked.

"I can imagine, Rena and I are going out for dinner, you're more than welcome to join us".

"Thanks, but I'll take a rain check on that. It's my turn with Anna tonight; I look forward to girls' night with her".

"Sit".

Sitting down, she was tired, and she wore it well. Didn't help she was ready to pop at any minute.

"We don't talk about your personal stuff, and I get that. It's time that ended Em".

"I kinda liked it that way".

"I know, but it's overdue".

"Jesus Brock, I can't deal with this crap".

"You need to. I remember before everything, you were attached to Dave, and friendly towards everyone, including asswipe. Now let's just say the new recruits over look your attitude because they want to be here".

"Well, what the hell Brock, what do you want me to say?"

"Hey, honesty right?"

She took a deep breath, and calmed a little, "Well, yeah".

"You're hurting still. Even if you can't trust him, you still have to live Emylee. Don't burn everyone else cause Dave pissed you off, doesn't mean everyone else should feel the results of it all".

It was the first time everything made sense. She closed everyone off because of a man. Bullshit. She was going to live regardless of the circumstances. She sat thinking about the comment. Brock got up and kissed her forehead, and left. She was ready, to confront it all.

*********

John was packing up, when Trish walked in. He was hurting and tired. The fatal four way storyline tiring, but awesome. Trish just rubbed his massive shoulders, and grinned at her recent storyline. She and Emylee would have it out for a while until she was able to return, and it would be her way of retiring. That was the perfect way for the both of them, if only she would let her in.

"Alright Stratigias, what do you want now?" John joked.

"Nothing Cena, dang you act like were already married".

"No just curious".

"Nope, nothing……to do with you anyways".

"Talk to her. She can't be mad at you. I know she isn't with me".

"How do you know?"

"We talk. She's trying to be professional. I can tell that she thinks that since she let her guard down, she got burned. We have to prove to her, we did not burn her, forget her, or blame her for anything. That we are here regardless of what happens".

"I'll see you later", she grinned, and stealing a kiss goodbye. She made her way to Emylee's office.

Paul was making his way to her office too. He was going to give her some last minute paperwork and other business stuff. Truth be told, it could have waited, but he was secretly concerned too.

Walking in, he saw she was rushing around, as if she was late for something.

"Hey, here's the legal stuff you needed for the medical insurance and other things".

He still even wanted her in a sense, but Amanda knew that. He also wanted to move on with Amanda after the weird start they had. Seeing Emylee pregnant made him realize, he was jealous. He couldn't keep a woman for anything. Stephanie ran to Andrew, then Randy. Then Emylee left him for Dave, then to find out she was very pregnant.

"How are you?"

"Good, tired but good"

"He misses you".

"Paul don't start. You tried splitting us up in so many different ways, it ain't funny. Trying the "concerned friend" approach isn't going to work".

"Look, you're putting all of us in danger being this way towards him. At least talk to him".

"Paul, I'm for sure not doing this with you, I'm late with Anna".

Emylee felt an extreme sharp pain in her abdomen, and looking down at her pants, they were very wet. Paul turned around, wondering why her response was so short.

"Em, you alright?"

"This isn't happening here, why here?" she groaned.

"I'll call for a bus, just stay calm".

Trish walked in, and saw Emylee leaning on her desk. She saw she didn't look so good and that meant she was in labor.

"Hey, I came to talk, but I see there's bigger issues at hand", she grinned.

"It's ok, you ever coach before?"

"I'm an auntie, of course".

"Then stay, chit chat, while I give birth', she grinned.

"For now, I'll distract you".

"I………can deal………with that".

"Breath and listen".

Paul came over, picked her up, and carried her to the couch.

"I'm going to call Dave, I'll be back.

The twosome stayed and tried to keep everything calm and cool.

"I want to tell you something. Kill me later for it. We eloped Em. John and I. My sister ordained the ceremony, and we loved it. Em, I love you like a sister, and it hurt when I was shut out from you. I wanted you there at least. I feel closer to you than Steph, because of your relationship with Dave inspired me to go for it, you know?"

"Trish, I mean………wow………yeah, bad timing………but I'm………..ow……so sorry".

The paramedics came in helped Emylee on to the gurney.

*********

Dave, Randy, Rey, and John were playing cards to pass the time. It was the new obsession that the guys had. No girl talk, it was beer and cards or beer and video games. John couldn't take it anymore. Hiding his secret was too much anymore, and he knew at one point Trish was going to tell someone. He finally broke the silence.

"Trish and I got married. Damn, that feels better, sorry Dave".

"Fuck dude, we swore, no woman talk!" Randy whined.

Dave chuckled at the two, "No, it's cool Randy. Congrats, but you didn't invite the rest of everyone else?"

"Well, it's been tense and we didn't want to wait anymore".

"She didn't want to wait you mean", Rey added.

"Yeah".

"You're married now, she will control every move you make", Randy said.

"Well, as long as the great sex doesn't stop, then I don't care".

Randy and John fist bumped on that fact, and laughed.

"Seriously, you guys shouldn't stop talking about your lives because Em and I are having issues", Dave smirked.

"You know something we don't?"

"She said she was….." Rey questioned.

"She said, but her body language said something else. I'm giving her space, because it says to me, she loves me, but she's scared, and something else is going on. We'll be back together soon enough", he grinned.

Dave's cell began to ring Emylee's music he set, then Randy's, and so forth.

"She told me to call you".

"Why are you there?"

"It was strictly business, nothing else, but then she went into labor".

"Where, and I'm on my way".

Randy got the information from Steph, and all of them hurried out the room to the local hospital.

*********

Paparazzi were gathered outside the hospital as she came in the ambulance.

'Got to love my co-workers. Damn that twitter…..' she thought until the pains distracted her thought.

"It's ok, just ignore them, I'm here, Paul called Dave and he's on his way with everyone else, including your parents"

"Say……….what?"

"Just focus, we'll handle them".

As they got her out, and towards the labor and delivery area, Trish began to understand why she did what she did, still didn't like it, but understood it. She wanted to shield everyone, including herself, from everything. Maybe walking away was the best option for everyone involved. Maybe, it was the only conclusion for Emylee, but the same could be said for her, and now she was having second thoughts about her decision to leave.


	11. Visions

Labor isn't something taken lightly. It's raw, grueling, and at times dangerous. For Emylee, it was everything she thought, but unorganized, and that was something she didn't like at all.

Dave, Randy, and the rest of their friends arrived with Trish, Paul, and Amanda out in the waiting room.

"Why are you two still here?"

"Don't worry about us, be a man for once and go take care of your children", Amanda snapped.

"Whatever you two are up to, don't", Dave warned.

Going into the room, Emylee was breathing slowly, and the pains were there, but she wasn't a screamer. She grunted, and dealt with it, it was her personality. He caressed her head, as she breathed in and out.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it", she said.

"You're doing great, everything will be fine".

"No, something is wrong".

As everyone waited, people arrived, and someone decided to inform her parents. Dave's were on the way, but her parents weren't happy with the situation at all. It only made the way they thought of her working situation worse.

"Where's my baby?", her mother asked.

"In the labor/delivery area", Vince said.

"This. This is your entire fault. She shouldn't be knocked up, she shouldn't be working, or having a family without a husband. You created this…lifestyle for her to think it's ok to accept less", Maria stressed.

"Let me explain something to you idiots one last time. Emylee doesn't want you here, nor wants the bullshit that comes with it. Unless you want those nice security guards to escort you out, and for Emylee and I to get a restraining order, I suggest you deal with her being an adult, and let her live her life. Understand?"

"She wouldn't do that to family", Frank scoffed.

"I'm a billionaire, try me".

They sat down quietly to themselves, and waited like everyone else. It was an hour later, when they saw her bed being wheeled out quickly, and Dave was right by her side.

She opened her eyes. Her stomach wasn't a round ball anymore, she the reality she saw wasn't exactly how it should be. She was somewhere else. Looking around, she didn't recognize it at first, but then it dawned on her. She was home, Las Vegas, in a park north of the strip. It was _her park_, the one her father and her shared together once a week. In front of her, he was sitting here looking at her, as if she was a little girl all over again.

"Daddy"

"Emylee, you're so beautiful. I'm so proud of you".

"What's going on?"

"Sit, we need to talk."

"The babies are in trouble, and Emylee's heart stopped. They have to do a emergency c-section" Dave said trying to hold it together, "she said something was wrong…."

The worry spread like the plague, and Dave sat with his head in his hands. It dawned on him, this is what she meant, it didn't matter about the belts or careers. It was about her and Dave. Now she'd never know what he wanted to truly do.

"Dad, I miss you."

"So does he, if you don't go back."

"Who?"

"David. Emylee, so what he screwed up. Repair it. Tread lightly if you need to, but try, try to get it back. Show him who you are now."

"I can't."

"Can't is not in our vocabulary Em."

"I know."

"You can, you love him. Show him what he is missing out on with you. He'll be there with the kids, but you and he got lost, find your way back."

"Can I stay?"

"No, you have to go back, you're a mommy now. I'll always love you, and I miss you too. Remember, I'm always around, but now they need you Em."

She got up to walk away, with tears. He caught her one last time, for a hug, and kiss to her forehead.

"Remember what I said."

Nodding, she walked the direction she came from. Looking back one last time, she blew a kiss.

"Bye, daddy."

"Bye Em."

One last shock to her chest, and the monitors came on in full force, and they continued to prep her for the surgery.

"Let the father know, she's back, but the emergency surgery is a go."

Everyone sat, taking in the news, waiting, and hoping everything was ok. Rosita, Amanda's nanny for Adrianna, brought her to the hospital.

"Thanks, go get some sleep", Amanda told Rosie, as she called her.

Anna saw Dave pacing, and was tense. She ran over to her dad, and he hugged her, wirily grinning.

"Daddy, what's wrong, and where's Emylee?"

"She's having the babies, honey."

"Ok, well, we'll wait together."

He sat with her, and she snuggled against his chest. It calmed him some, but he needed to know what was going on behind the doors.

Hours passed, and finally the doctor came out. The group stood, and met the doctor half way.

"She's fine, and the babies are perfectly fine. The chords were entangled around the babies, and it was stressing all three of them in different ways. We fixed that, and everyone is great, just really tired. You can see her now, just be quiet. The babies are in the nursery if you want to see them".

Paul and Amanda listened from afar. They weren't exactly on the friends list. They were just tolerated.

"I don't think it would be right if I went to talk to her, but you and she shared something, and she's your co-worker, go, I'll be looking at the babies".

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go head, you know where to find me."

She made her way to see the babies. She remembered how she felt when she had Adrianna. She was so happy, tired, and nervous all at the same time. To be responsible for someone else was crazy. Then she saw her, and all of it left. So from the time she shared time with Dave, it was a safe place, to look at the babies.

He made his way to her room, and he thought that was so honorable of her. Maybe it was for the best.


	12. Conversations and Confrontations

Some gathered around to see the twins. One boy and One Girl. Dave watched through the window as the children slept. Amanda watched too.

"I'm sorry you missed this."

"So am I."

They just watched his babies, with Adrianna. It was a little bit much for Amanda, but she held her own. He actually witnessed 50 percent of the pregnancy. It was better than 0 percent. Adrianna was trying to peek at her new siblings. It made Dave chuckle, and he picked her up.

"See, right there."

"Daddy, they are a little small."

"They will be for now, but just wait; they will grow bigger before you can blink."

"What about names?

"We need to have a family meeting about that."

She stirred awake to find her parents on one side, and Dave's on the other side.

"How are my babies?" Emylee whispered.

"They are just beautiful, Em. You know, you gave us a scare" Sam joked.

"Sorry", she joked.

"So, when you are cleared, Frank and I made arrangements for the three of you to come home with us. Emylee, it will be so great, and it's ok, someone will love, and marry you regardless of the mistakes you made", Marie added.

Sam and Mary looked at each other, and chose to let Emylee handle that comment.

"Say what?"

"We have the room, and you'll need help caring for them".

"Mother, unless you want this to be the last memory of your grandkids, bug off."

"Emylee…"

"I said BUGG OFF!"

Vince came into the room with the McMahon clan, and saw the tension.

"You two again, do you need another warning?"

"We're going to leave, but consider it."

"Like I'll consider a root canal."

Exiting, everyone greeted, and gathered around the bed.

"Well, you cost me 50 dollars", Linda grinned.

"Como?"

"The baby bet and pool. I swore Steph would be first."

"Ahh, I'm unpredictable, what can I say?" she grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Steph asked hugging her.

"Tired as hell."

"We brought your things, and a feast, you hungry?"

"Not yet and thanks. Where are Dave and Anna?"

"Baby window."

"Awe, could someone get them, we have names to decide on."

"I'll go", Randy grinned.

Randy ran the halls looking where the two were. He found John, Trish, Dave and Anna at the window.

"Hey, mommy said she was ready to do the names."

"You are going to tell her your thoughts on the names?" Dave asked Anna.

"Yup", she grinned a toothy smile.

Making their way, they passed Paul and Amanda leaving.

"Hey, can you take Anna, I need to handle something", Dave asked Randy.

"Sure, come on short stuff" Randy joked.

The four walked away, and Dave walked up to Paul and Amanda.

"We need to talk".

"Again, we're so happy for the three of you, no matter what happens. We're going to get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow", Sam said.

His parents hugged her, and made their way to the hotel. At his point it left an awkward Steph and Emylee alone. The silence was deafening, and neither didn't know what to say or where to start.

"I", they both started.

Laughter rang out in the room.

"Em, I love you like a sister. I know I hurt you by not saying anything about Dave and Melina, but there was nothing to tell".

"Steph, I understand, but what if Randy was coming out of Stacey's room late at night, with no shirt on, and very cozy. Even now, I know nothing happened, but the closeness was too much. He could have turned to me, not her. We we're adjusting to a lot, and he turned away. That's why I was mad. Tell me, what if it was you?"

"Ok, you got a point. Emotional can turn into something else".

"Exactly, and to hide it, or act like you knew nothing was hurtful. In the same regard, I did the same to you. I turned away from you, when I should have talked to you and Trish, so I'm sorry".

A knock at the door broke the conversation, and Anna ran in, with Randy, John, and Trish.

"Where's Dave?"

"Talking to Paul and Amanda".

"And you left him there?"

"It's a hospital, the three of them will be ok, besides Vince is outside, they want money more than revenge", John joked.

"Well, we will wait. In the meantime, it's time to chew John and Trish a new one. NO invites, what the heck man?"

Trish looked at John, and he was looking around as if he didn't know what was being talking about.

Paul and Amanda were making their way out the hospital slowly. She was still fascinated with the twins. In a sense, she was jealous, not of Emylee, but her beautiful babies. She actually realized what she did, and what she could have had, and it was ultimately her fault Dave and she was over, and there was nothing she could do about it. The man she was with now, that was a different story. He was good to her, even though they started really oddly, and corrupt, but it was good.

He watched her, and the babies. It made him start to think about actually having something more permanent, with her, but it was just thoughts, right?

"I remember Anna, when Tony and I were at the hospital admiring her. She was small, but curious, like now", she grinned.

"They are beautiful, like my niece and nephew".

"Oh wow, Uncle Paul, new side to you".

"Yeah, yeah. They are kick ass kids. Not something I disclose too much. The personal side is left alone; you have to in this business".

"And Emylee, she knows?"

"Yeah, they loved her, and she loved them. I knew who ever she had kids with; she would be the best at it, just from seeing that. It broke their hearts when they learned we we're done. Then they saw her with Dave, and they rooted for them. It was awkward, but I accepted it, it was my own fault".

"That's why you're cautious".

"Exactly".

"Listen, I know we just talked about this between us, but I would love to have a family eventually".

"It's funny, because, at first I didn't really think kids were in my future. Now, well I don't see why not, eventually", he smirked.

"Well, Mr. eventually, let's go back to the hotel, it's been a long night".

"Sleep is my best friend right now".

"Exactly".

Dave grabbed his arm, as the two were turning.

"Listen, I'm not trying to fight with you. I'm tired, and Emylee and the kids are ok. It's time to let go", Paul said.

"Listen, I don't like either one of you two for different reasons. I still don't trust you two either, but thanks. The three of them could have…..well, they didn't, and I owe you that".

"What Dave being grateful to someone other than Emylee? That's a change", Amanda said.

"Unless, you want me to get angry, I suggest you keep that shit to yourself".

She held her hands up in retreat. Paul walked up to him closely.

"I could take your old ass down right now, but I'm tired, and I don't need Emylee trying to break my arm again, because her baby daddy is in the hospital".

He smirked, and rubbed his goatee. He got right into his ear, and whispered.

"I got her, the kids you want, and I have one even with the broad you're fucking right now. Trust me; Emylee won't be the only one who would be mad if you did something to me. Trust me; she'll be pissed when you're in here a wired shut mouth. Try me".

Backing away, Amanda was rubbing Paul's arm, and it calmed him some.

"Again, thanks, and at this point, stay away from the family, unless otherwise, or Adrianna will be a distant memory".

He walked away in a great mood. It was time to get things back to where they were, and progress to better things. At least he thought that was the game plan, little did he know, that wouldn't be the case; life has a great way of telling you what will happen.


	13. There is no us, there is parents

Five months later

Emylee was more in control of her life than ever before. Oddly enough, the relationship between her and Dave was parental, flirtatious, but parental.

She came around one of the corners the Staples Arena. Smirking, and couldn't wait to see her three angels. The raven haired beauty made her way to her office, where Paul, Shane, and Stephanie were waiting. John Morrison, formally Johnny Nitro, stopped her before she reached her office.

"Beautiful"

"Handsome"

Handing her a flower, she loved his simplicity. On camera, he was a pre-Madonna. Alone, we could watch Willy Wonka, with a pizza, and enjoy the hell out of it. He was extremely down to earth. Emylee was hands off always, but after the split, and the babies, he threw everything out the window.

Three months earlier

John and Emylee were finishing the re-write of his contract.

"Well, that's it"

"Thanks. I was actually nervous about the changes, but this isn't that bad".

"I don't bite John", she smirked.

She never liked him at first, because of super bitch Melina. They split, and he changed in some ways. Maybe he was always like that, and she never noticed, but now, this man was sexy, in an earthy way. She had kids, and just walked away from Dave, too much drama, right?

"I know. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure"

"It's on a personal level."

"Alright, what up then?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Well, it's Tuesday. That means pizza, scripts, and finishing contracts."

"How about you just say it's you and me with a pizza."

"Whoa, um, John, I mean….."

"Don't stutter, it's a casual date. Jeans, T-shirt, adult swim, catch up on Family Guy we miss during the week".

"You watch…"

"Yeah, not the person you thought I was. Listen, I know you've got burned, bad. Remember I was the guy with her. I also you have things you and Dave are working on, but I don't care. I know you heard "I'm different", but I mean it. If you believe it, you'll show at my room. If not, I'm just another wrestler trying to win over the lawyer who signed me".

"You sell a hard bargain, worse than what I argue".

Standing up, they walked over to the door.

"At least call if you say no. Being stood up is rude", he grinned.

"Wow, look at you, nice, polite, but assertive. Okay, you're on".

They talked about everything, including the big ass Louis Vuitton elephant in the room, by the name of Dave Batista. In any event, it was nice, natural, and fun, and they have clicked ever since.

Present

"So are we on for Chinese and a movie?"

"That's the plan".

Dave, John, and Randy eyed the two down the way.

"Ok, we're married. I love Steph, and wouldn't change that for anything. My wife and I had this conversation last night. She would give me a pass, with one chick. Dave, it was your ex. She's looking damn hot right now. Hell, she'd try at her too, if she went that way. What the hell is going on man?", Randy said.

"Honestly, I have no clue, yes, you think I haven't noticed that, dumbass? I mean all the signs of us being okay are there, but then she's dating, and John of all people".

"What ever it is, it's the talk of the locker room, and others notice her sexiness too. Including your truly", John added.

"You think they are…"

"Naw, I would be able to tell" Dave said, trying to convince himself.

"We have an audience", he grinned at the trio.

"Oh well".

She kissed him goodbye, and waived to the men down the way. They pretended not to watch the two. Making her way to her meeting, she walked in, and the locker room wasn't the only place that noticed. The three in the room noticed too. Steph was serious to Randy about her being with Emylee. She would never act on it, because that was her friend, but she was hot. Childbirth did her good. Making her way to her desk, Shane and Paul watched every stride and movement she made.

"Shall we begin?"

It was Dave's three day weekend with Kris and Dani. They were the trio of delight to him. Anna, was their big sister, who watched out for everything with them, and at times, both Emylee, and Dave, had to tell her it's ok, and not to worry so much. It was cute sometimes, and tiring others. They watched their favorite sponge, with popcorn for Anna, and bottles for the babies. He heard the laughter from the three, and it always made him happy to be a father. It was just the husband part he was wondering if that would ever happen, with the person he wanted. Emylee Harris. His mind wandered back to when Emylee stayed at the house for the last time….

"**Alright, going to the movies, I'll be back later".**

**She walked out in her gladiator sandals, shorts, and a halter. Not too exposed, but the pregnancy treated her well, becoming curvier then she was before, and he noticed. The straw that broke the camel's back, was the long bob hair cut she decided to get.**

"**Ok, they have been fed, and I'll be back in three or four hours"**

"**I still can't believe…', he said touching her hair.**

"**It was time. I'm a grown woman with children".**

**They inched closer, and their faces were inches apart.**

"**I know that, I was there, still here. How long are you going to act like nothing is going on".**

**She took in his smell, as always, and closing her eyes, before answering.**

"**Nothing is".**

**He leaned in and kissed her. She caressed his face, and his hands moved slowly down to her breasts. She arched, and moaned at the touch, and then abruptly backed away, grinning.**

** "How long Emylee"**

** "Leave it alone Dave. This is as far as I can handle".**

** She walked around him, and away to her car. Two days later, she and the babies moved out.**

Anna brought him out of the thought.

"Dad, its bedtime".

"Oh yeah, lets tuck the twins in".

The two of them laid the kids down, and she turned in. He laid in his bed, just confused. He knew how they ended up where they were, but confused at why it remained that way. Not mad, or annoyed, just confused and he wanted some honest answers.

She was an agent, and loved it. Nothing changed, just she wasn't wrestling anymore. John was backing off a bit to make his transition to movies. Life was good, until she noticed something was off. She looked over at her husband who was fast asleep. Her girlfriends were awake. One was occupied, and the other was feeding her son. She decided to text the latter.

"U awake?"

"Feeding Nick, Y?"

"Can I come by?"

"Come on. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there".

Emylee never liked to compare but the make out sessions with John were like Heroin. Addicting, and she never wanted them to end. They were so different, exotic and exciting. It was that Dave wasn't good, he was, and damn good might she add. Experienced, but never tried anything new. John, there were things they did, that made her like a 14 year old discovering the process all over again. It was as if he looked up things before he came by, she didn't know for sure. She backed away for air, and they both smirked as usual. It was their usual actions; they would go so far, and back away. She didn't want to rush anything.

"I'm sorry, I know you need time…"

"No, I've had enough"

"Alright this is awkward".

She caressed his face again, and he kissed her, and it was then, she pulled him on top of her. No turning back at this point, it was time, and she didn't care about anyone else but the two of them in the room.


	14. A new Sheriff in town

I'm back! I told you was working, and now that my laptop is back from the doctor, we are all set! Happy reading!

As fast as she and John was an item, it was done. He just couldn't shake Melina. Emylee understood, but the writers, well not so much.

He was on a role, and as soon as Melina took over his career, his road to a championship belt was done, and it was known around the locker room. All kinds of comments were made.

"Should have stayed with Emylee, at least she makes careers…"

"Melina almost destroyed Dave's career, and you're next…."

Emylee didn't see it that way; she saw he was in love with her. Despite whatever she did, he was in love with her, and she was with him. Yes, she thought Melina was a jackass, but she and John worked. The split wasn't dramatic, but if John even went near Emylee, everyone heard about it. That was the part she wished didn't happen. Only time could tell what would come of those two.

It was the next man she ran into that was going to make this "nice parenting" situation a sticky one…..

Two weeks prior

She took her leave to Los Angeles like she always does in the winter. Dave had the kids for Christmas, and she had those New Years. She was invited to his parents' home to celebrate, but she didn't think it was right and frankly thought it would be awkward. This gave her time to work on scripts, and other things she needed to get done.

On her second trip to the local coffee shop, she was talking on the phone to a friend she was meeting for dinner that night, and ran into a hard wall.

"I'm so sorry".

"You'd think you would know who I was before bumping into me?"

"Really? You sack of..."

Looking up, she just about had a fit, until she recognized who it was.

Dwayne Johnson.

"DJ...Let me call you back."

Grinning, and hugging him, it been years since she last saw him. He left to pursue his acting career, and made it possible for everyone, including her ex, to crossover. She closed out his contract, and she continued in the company.

"Wow, look at you? You look awesome! Where are Dave and the kids?"

"Maryland, it's his time with them".

"Oh, so you two…"

"Yeah, seems to happen more often than I thought. What are you up to?"

"Filming, and then a break, then I'll be filming again. I like to keep busy. I was coming down here to grab lunch, you busy?"

"Not for a friend, come on, I'll take you to a great spot around the corner".

That how it started. They met up everyday same time, for lunch. No one knew about it, and in this town, it was hard to keep it a secret. Today, she had to call him and let him know she couldn't make it, due to too much paperwork. She sat at her desk, looking frazzled, and glasses on, but focused. Hearing a knock at the door, she groaned and made her way to answer it.

"You better be telling me I won the lotto…"

Pulling the door open, he stood with lunch, and his famous grin, at her attitude.

"Sorry, all I got is lunch, are you going to kill me?"

"No, no. Come in, I'm not the best company right now….."

She shut the door, and before she could explain anything else, he kissed her. She was pinned against the door. Making out with the man she crushed on during college, and she didn't know what to do or expect. As they continued, they were shedding clothing, and making their way to the couch, and she was all over him. He welcomed it. Since the second lunch date, it was something about her that he at least wanted to try and see where it would go. Something no one knew, is he was ultra shy when it came to her. He didn't see that way at first, but after that second date, he knew, he had to do something.

They sat naked on her couch. She didn't even realize what happened. She just knew, he was there, naked, and she was in his arms, naked. No food was touched, her cell phone had gone off like a million times, and she just didn't care. For some reason she felt comfy again, and the last time she felt like that was with Dave, and that scared her in a sense.

It became the routine. She would wait at home, he would come over. They would have mind blowing sex, where ever they ended up. Shower have lunch, and part their separate ways. How long this could continue was beyond her, but for now, it was good enough.


	15. Dwayne vs Dave, let the battle begin

They sat waiting for the test results. Five minutes , it seemed like a long time, but then the timer went off and startled the pair in the bathroom. Randy entered the bathroom to pee, as his nightly ritual since Nick was born.

"Alright what are we doing, and have either one of you figured out who Emylee is fucking now?"

"A pregnancy test, and why do you care?", Steph asked.

"Well, what does it say?" Trish added.

"It's positive girly, you're a mommy".

"Wow".

"All you can say is wow", Randy chimed in.

"Yeah, I mean we talked about it, but wow, and to add to that, yes, there is a difference to Emylee, and I too would like to know what's going on".

"Well, either way with either of you gals, it's confession time".

"Yeah, yeah, just keep it to yourself loud mouth, let me tell him first".

"Ooh, hormones already".

"Ok, kids, we'll talk about both in the morning, because I'm curious as well. I need to get two more hours before Nick feeds again.

Trish left in a daze, and Randy and Steph laid back down.

"You think there ready?"

"Hell no, nobody is ready for 3D baby alive".

"I got ideas about Em".

"So do I, and this time, I'm not hiring a PI, she's gonna tell me".

"Ooo, look at you".

The humidity in the room was sticky and hot, but it was February in Los Angeles. It wasn't the weather; it was the activity between Dwayne and Emylee. He decided to surprise her and show up early. Well, that helped him, because at this point, she was horny as hell. He brought food, and it was sitting on the table in the other room. She couldn't wait, and he didn't stop her, why would he?

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he held her, and she rode him like a girl during her first encounter. It was slow and fast teasing him, and actually making her aroused all at the same time. He knew what she was doing, and he wanted to explode like no tomorrow, but as always, they decided that wouldn't happen, not yet. She brought her eyes to focus on his face. It was the biggest turn on for him, and she knew it. It was also something she yearned for every time she talked to him. To look at him, and know that he didn't share with anyone else, but it still was casual.

He was a part of the business, but at a distance. She wanted that, someone who understood, but wasn't inside anymore. Her thoughts on wrestling changed, especially with having the twins, and she realized there was more to life than how many bumps she could handle. She made that right choice, becoming involved with him. He loved her spunk, and willing to be blunt with him. He used to have that, but it became more about business than a marriage.

The room was quiet, and it was different to her. With Dave, moans and screaming was always involved, but with Dwayne, it was all about focusing. The unspoken rules, actions, and comfort, and something Emylee could definitely get used to

In the morning, Dave made his way to the gym, and noticed Emylee running already. She was alone in her own space. Her bob was bouncing to the pace she kept. Her form was something to be admired, and Dave just stared at her, again, beginning to daydream…

_She was walking in a black t shirt of his, slowly towards the bed he was on. No make up, no glitz, just the way he liked her. Just Emylee, his girl. She stopped at the edge of the bed, and grinned at him. He kneed in front of her, and motioned for her to come here. She crawled towards him on the bed, and slowly caressed his exposed chest, and he closed his eyes at the touch._

"_I love you David", she whispered._

His daydream was interrupted by the one person he didn't want to see. Paul Levesque. He nudged at him to move off the bench.

"Listen, I know we aren't on the best terms anymore, but we're not enemies either. Dude, she looks fuckin hot right now".

"Trust me, I know".

"Then, what's the problem?"

"That".

She was now off the treadmill, laughing at something on her phone. Texting like a teenager, and giggling at every response she got back.

"Ok, and?"

"Someone else has her attention, look at her, she wasn't even like that when we were together, someone has got her in the place I want to have her".

"That don't matter, she loves you, and you love her, as lame as it sounds. Seriously, you two have twins together, who ever it is, they can't compete with that".

"Well, so far they are winning".

"It isn't a game, trust me, I learned that the hard way. It's the approach, try something different".

"With someone else?"

"With Emylee".

For once, even though this man was a pain in his side, he had a point. He grinned at the thought, and for once it just may work.

"What are you getting out of this?"

"Listen, you know I have nothing to gain by telling you anything, but look at it this way. Anna, Kris, and Dani, are used to you and Em, to have to get used to someone else, is awkward on everyone's part".

"Alright…..I'll take that, for now'.

"Apparently, it's when I get some on a regular basis, I make sense'.

"TMI, fucker, TMI".

Emylee made her way to the exit, and giggled at Dwayne's text.

DJ: U do realize I missed my flight

Lawgrl: and? U and ur cock could have left on time….

DJ: U really want to get me going this morning?

Lawgrl: I got time, do U?

DJ: U are feisty…..

Lawgrl: well, I haven't stretched yet

DJ: what are u waiting for?

She continued in her own world walking past Paul and Dave, when Randy walked in and joined them.

"Hot damn, Steph and I were discussing her this morning. Whoever is tapping that, is making both of us hot and bothered".

Dave and Paul looked at him with disgust.

"I'm married, not dead. Can't watch porn, so we need some type of motivation, ya baby mama happens to be it".

Dave grinned at his statement, and jogged over to Emylee.

"Hey Em, can we talk?"

It startled her, and she quickly closed down her conversation with Dwayne. Dave noticed, and ached a brow at her nervousness.

"Um, sure, yeah. What's up?"

"Ok? Well, the scripts, not that you're back, and we are working together".

"Yeah, yeah, sounds good, How about 4?"

"Sounds good, Darla has the twins until seven".

"Ok, I'll be by to get them"

"You can leave the kids, it's no bother, we have a date with the penguins".

"Alright, I'll see you later then', she grinned at the thought of the kids and him alone.

It was times like those that we wanted him back. He needed to learn to open up to her, and communicate more with her then the nearest female. He'll learn, but was she punishing him, or the both of them. Walking off, she logged back on, and he knew what happened, it was common.

DJ: almost caught?

Lawgrl: yeah

DJ: Steph?

Lawgrl: No, Dave, too close.

DJ: hurry up and get here, we can forget about all that ;)

Dave went back to where the guys were at. Now, John joined the group in their workout.

"She's hiding something, it was almost like she was on something".

"Naw, she's not on something, more like someone", John added.

"Damn, that's harsh", Paul chuckled.

Dave ignored them all, and going back to lifting, he knew he could as least control that.

She got back to his hotel room, and he was waiting for her. She slowly walked in, and as soon as she shut the door, he appeared with a grin on his face. She could never deny that grin on his face.

"You do realize, I came from the gym?"

"Uh-huh, you're over dressed".

She giggled at his comment, and slowly undressed for him. This was another element that she had fun with Dwayne. The games they came up with. The role-playing, S&M, and everything in between. Maybe it was that fact she was at a stage in her life she wanted to experiment, and Dave just didn't have the time to, at least towards the end anyways.

Standing in front of him naked, he caressed her mid section.

"Again, you do realize, I just came from the gym?"

"Uh-huh, and it shows. Why don't we stretch you some more, and you'll get a full workout".

"What about you?"

"Trust me, when I'm with you, I get my work outs in and some".


	16. Same song and dance

She knew it was going to come to a head. When was the question? Today was that day. No one was ready for it, nor did they like the outcome.

Three hours earlier ~

She met up with Dave as usual to take the kids. It was the one thing they agreed on. How to raise them, what they could and could not do, just being parents to them. Knocking at the door, she heard the giggles, and the big roar from him.

"Mom is here you three, we aren't ready".

She giggled at his lack of time. It was always like that. He'd forget everything with them. She didn't mind, he was being a great dad to them. She would have to help get them ready, and they would go over updates on anything to do with the trio.

He opened the door, to a casual Emylee. As always, he mentally kicked himself in the ass for letting her go, but he would change that, and hopefully soon. She grinned and walked in.

"Didn't I tell you four about wrestling before I come by? You four are too much. My four kids, I swear".

"Mom, we were having fun…." Dave whined.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah".

"So they are packed. Everything is set for me to go back to Tampa, I heard you are too?"

"Yeah, Vince wanted us to have vacations at the same time. So we will be at the house for the month".

"Cool, maybe family time?"

"Sure why not", as she got Kris ready.

"I'll text you to let you know".

There was a knock at the door. Dave and Emylee looked at each other confused. She wasn't expecting anyone and either was he. Opening he found Dwayne on the other side.

"Hey dude, what's happenin?" he said shocked to see him.

"Nothing, how you been?"

"Good, good. Being a dad is time consuming. What you doing here?"

"Read", he said handing him the papers.

It said one of things Emlyee didn't want to relive. Dave was champ, and Dwayne was coming back to shut him up at Wrestlemania. She landed herself in the middle of a fight of two men she cared for deeply. It also brought the fact of the matter she was sleeping with one, and shared children with the other.

'_shoot me in the face'._

"Oh, Stephanie and Paul are awesome for this. We will be the talk of all media".

"Especially since twitter is the new thing".

"Dave, we need to talk. In the other room please?"

He saw the looks Dwayne and Emylee were trying not to give. He knew she was seeing someone, but didn't know who it was. Then it dawned on him. It was Dwayne. It explained the constant trips to Los Angeles, and the secret texts she made to her "someone". More importantly, the fact she wasn't trying to reunite with him.

"Anna, take your brother and sister in the other room please".

The little girl took them in the other room, and Emylee was hoping that Dave remembered the kids were in the hotel room too. Hopefully this didn't end up like Dave and Paul. She couldn't take it this time. She cared for both of them, and no hard feelings were there with Dave, unlike Paul.

"So when were you two going to tell me? When you were in Tampa? Or maybe with the wedding invites?"

"Dude, you need to calm down. I didn't want any drama with any of you, and you ain't gonna be talking to me like me like that, or her", Dwayne said lowly.

"Really, you're fucking my girl".

"No, she's my girl. You fucked that up a while ago".

"How about I fix that. I break your face, so then she'll leave you too".

"Lets go motherfucker. You think you can take me with your old ass".

"Bitch, you and I are the same age".

"Both of you are fucking ridiculous! Dave, yes, I've been seeing him for a while. I can see whoever I choose. Yeah, it's fucked up its Dwayne, but it is what it is. DJ, you knew I have kids with him, and I have to deal with him on and off camera. I should have known you two were going to be jackasses about this whole thing. So let me do you both a favor. I'm going to take my children to Tampa. I'm going to be a mom to them. I have three kids, not five. After we leave, don't call, and don't bother. I'm done with both of you. I'm not a prize, or piece of ass to argue for. You want to talk to me, let Paul or Stephanie know, otherwise, don't even think about it. I'll see you two in a month".

She walked away to get the kids, and left the men standing their fuming, but in shock.

"Well, looks like I won't have to fake my hatred for you, will I".

"See you at Wrestlemania bitch".

"Yeah, I'm gonna go home and have my vacation, especially since she lives two houses down from me", Dave grinned.

"No problem, remember, I have a house there too. Game on".

"Game on".

Dwayne left the room, making his way to his room to pack. Looked like he was going back to Tampa for a while. She wasn't leaving him like that. They were great together. He was hoping she would let him get to know Anna, Kris, and Dani. They were a part of her life, and he wanted to be a part of every part of hers, including the kids. He couldn't understand why Dave was trying again. Then again, if he was in the same position, he would try too.

Dave watched him walk out that door. In other times, he would have taken his head off, but his kids were in the other room. The kids Emylee and he shared. Emylee. That woman kept him on his toes, and this time was no different. Of all the people though, Dwayne? Why him. He deserved to know that much. Turning to go towards the room, the kids were still in there, now asleep. Every time they had wrestling matches, they passed out afterwards. It brought a smile to his face. She just stood over by the window, looking out at the view. This talk was long time coming.

"You can't avoid me forever. Running the first time didn't work. This time, three people are involved. We have to work together no matter what you think or decide to do".

"David…"

"Let me finish. I know he was different than me. I get that, what I don't understand is why you thought you couldn't tell me. Just tell me why?"

"He's not directly in the business. He comes and goes. I don't have to worry about injury, or worse. I can actually plan for things with him, like having a family, and if he wants to walk away, he can. Can you honestly tell me you could? Could you walk away from this belt, the constant travel, and hectic lifestyle if I asked?"

He walked over to her and they just stood looking at each other. It finally clicked for him. She was tired of it. She wanted him on some level, but she wasn't going to ask him to give it up because she was scared or just tired. She was willing to sacrifice them so he could have what he worked so hard for.

"You never asked."

"I can't. I couldn't. This is your dream. This is who you are. For a while, I thought it was who I was too. Then Kris and Dani came along. That", she pointed to the mock divas belt Anna had, "isn't me anymore. Those kids are".

He rubbed her face, and brushed the tears away from her cheeks. At this point their heads were touching and their eyes were closed.

"I'm a dad first, Em, you know that. Be honest".

"Fine, I'm scared to let you in again. I'm scared of you getting injured, and your obsession of losing it. I can't take it again".

"Then ask", he whispered.

Inching closer, she whispered.

"Will you…."

"Will I…."

"I can't", she said backing off.

She walked away. He threw his head back in frustration. She was still crying.

"We will have the family time, like we planned. Other than that, I'll get them in the morning. I'll call you when I'm on my way".

"Emylee, please", he begged.

"It's ok, it will be ok, and it has to".

Just like that she walked away. Again. It was becoming the same song and dance for them. This time, he knew what is actually was. She loved him still, and she thought he loved the business more. Maybe the time apart would be good, because he too, needed to seriously think about her question, and more importantly, what he would do if he did.


	17. She puts it on the line

Three different planes. Three different people. All linked by job, and romance. One of them needed to make a decision. Problem she was yet, she needed more time. She looked over at the sleeping twins she had, and then the daughter that she thought her own. She was giggling at her SpongeBob DVD. She wasn't hers biologically, she was hers in every other way. She been through enough, and she deserved more. It was what she wanted both men to understand. It wasn't just about her anymore. She wasn't a prize. She was a person, and the four of them deserved to have that happiness.

He sat looking out the window. He knew what it was she wanted. Finally. He just didn't know what to think about it all. Walking away. It was a lot to take in. He knew this career wouldn't last forever. Maybe that's why she went the direction she did. Dating him, and she couldn't blame her. He was The Rock. He had movies, many title runs, and wrestling under his belt. He had it all, looks, talent, and business sense. He left, and when he had an itch to come back, he did, but he could walk away without second guessing it. He didn't know if he could do it. He didn't have anything to fall back on. This was it. Or was it? Maybe this is what Randy and Steph hinted to him.

"_What wrong with having a life outside of the ring?"_

The other sat looking at his script, trying to concentrate. It was tough. It wasn't this hard when his marriage was over. It was done, but this time, he was growing to love her. He didn't get the chance to say it, but he thought she knew. She loved the fact he wasn't wrestling full time. It was a part time gig. He could stop acting at anytime, and return when he wanted. So why did she have that magnetic force back to him. He knew that part of it was they were parents. He never asked her to choose. He asked her to move on. Either she would work it out with him, or walk away to be with Dave. He wanted the chance to prove to her that he was the best choice. He just didn't know at this point if she would give it to him.

The three descended into the airport, knowing this month would be very important to all three of them, no matter what the results were.

Stephanie was in Tampa to visit with Emylee and the kids. She and Nick loved when Aunt Emylee was visiting, and she thought it was her turn to visit her. Trish wanted to, but this pregnancy was taking a toll on her more than she thought.

"Next time, I promise".

She was resting when she heard Randy and Nick enter. Randy was on leave for a surgery, and he was healing nice. A change in scenery was a great idea, and he wanted to see Emylee and the kids too. He never thought any of them would be parents, but it meshed well with them. Instant playmates, and it brought the friendships closer.

They got a key from Emylee on the road, and were waiting her and the kids to come home. He saw Steph resting, and if it wasn't for the fact they were at Emylee's house, and Steph wasn't so tired, she would be naked by now. As they got older, they began to know when one was tired or needed a break. Nick also was a good way to make sure they were pacing themselves in the sex department. She needed the break from the business, he just wondered if she would not bring the work with her. So far, she was doing fine. Only time would tell.

"You think she'll ever tell us who he is?" Randy entered the room.

"If she values her life, she will", she answered, still eyes closed.

"So what's on the agenda?"

"Well, John said we'll be in town in a couple days, Trish went back home to visit family, and be near them since she's been so tired. I hope she's ok".

"Yeah, I've never seen her like that, and she's a tough midget".

She chuckled at the statement. He always gave her the toughest time, but at the end of the day, they were like brother and sister, and he was genuinely concerned.

"Next time I'm off, I'll have her stay with us at the house".

"Sounds good".

They heard the commotion of the foursome walk through the door. Nick sat straight up.

"Oh you heard them too buddy? Well lead the way", Randy joked.

The family made their way down the stairs, to a hyper Anna, and talkative pair of twins. Emylee looked very tired and dishelmed. She politely grinned at her friends, and Nick.

"Home. Look at you, Orton in training. You are getting so big", she said.

"Emylee!, It's Nicky!", Anna exclaimed.

"Yes, you four go at it. The rooms are ready for you four. Give mommy a little break, and I'll make lunch, ok".

The four tore down the hallway, and Stephanie laughed at them, then her friend. Randy hugged her first, and just blurted out the topic of conversation.

"So, who is he?"

"Huh?"

"They guy. Who is he. Just tell us, cause you know Steph, she'll get all CSI on you if you don't".

"DJ", she sighed.

"What?" they shrieked.

"Well, was".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. DJ as in The Rock?", she asked.

"Yeah".

They walked into the den area, and she grabbed water. She proceeded to fill them in on the past months events, including yesterday's blow up. Faces ranged in shock, to happiness, to shaking of their heads showing they were following along.

"Em, you know you can't ex Dave out of the kids lives", Randy said.

"Oh I know, I wasn't planning to. Just mine".

"You can't do that either, you tried remember", Stephanie said.

Randy got a text from Dave. He sighed at the text after reading. Stephanie motioned him to go.

"Duty calls. Woman that pussy better be worth all the drama you bring on yourself", Randy grinned.

"It's not on purpose", she answered.

"I know Em. I'm not picking sides either. He loves you. I don't know DJ that well like you two do, but I know Dave. Before writing him off, let him thinking about it before any one makes any decisions", he said hugging her, and exiting.

Stephanie waited until he left the room, before continuing.

"So what is your plan? Who do you want?"

"I honestly don't know. They are both being fuckers about everything".

"Business wise, you just made me a happy woman. You know Paul will be in contact with you. I'll make sure he talks to me, and me only. Personally, I get it. I get why you told him that. One thing I wish was Randy didn't get injured. It takes a toll on everyone, and it's like a depression comes over the whole family when he's going through rehab. Difference is he younger. Dave, isn't getting any younger. Not to mention, I planted the seed too".

"What do you mean?"

"Randy and I talked to him a while ago about his plans after he retires. I mean I know he can't go on forever, but we wanted to know what his plans were after leaving the ring".

"What did he say?"

"He would think about it. Randy made his. Dad is grooming him to work backstage more. In two years, he's going to run the backstage talent relations department. I thought maybe Dave would catch on it, but he didn't say anything either way".

"Interesting".

Randy knocked at Dave's door. Dave answered, while he was on the phone. Walking in, you saw he was changing the house from bachelor pad to family friendly. It was a slow process since he wasn't home as much, but you could see the changes. No more white fur carpet, or dark furniture. Bright colors went up, and wood floors were exposed.

"Yeah, I need kid friendly furniture. Along with kid furniture. Yeah Tuesday would be great. 2pm? That works. Thanks, I'll be there".

Hanging up the phone, he sat down on the other couch across from Randy.

"Alright, what's up?"

"She's seeing DJ".

"I know".

"How you know?"

"She told me and Stephanie".

"OK, what else she say?"

"Everything. Even how you were being a jackass".

"I didn't even for it to come out like that. You tell me how you would feel if Stephanie was seeing a close friend of yours?"

"I'd be pissed too. Nothing you can do about it now. I told her that she could keep you away from the kids".

"She wouldn't I knew that".

"What you really need to figure out is what you are going to do about her request. It's a legitimate one. You need to think past that belt, and past all the glitz and glam. You may have heart, but Dave face it, DJ has her security. She knows in the acting business, even if he does his stunts, they have went over the scene a billion times before he does it, if he doesn't use his stunt double".

"I know….I….I just get tired of her walking away. It hurts ya know? Then I'm running out of reasons to tell Anna of why we aren't together".

"Tell her the truth. She's scared, and you're a procrastinator".

"Oh, so you're telling me you and Steph had this talk before you ran and got married?"

"Yeah actually. I know I'm not going to do this forever. Before I knew she was the one, I thought I would retire on a ranch somewhere. Then we got married, and now Vince is grooming me to take over with her and Shane".

"Oh wow. Well, I've been thinking about it. The agent role or working at OWF both work out well. I just need to talk to her".

"I'll tell her".

"Cool. Where y'all staying?"

"Em's house".

"Fuck my life…ok".

He laughed and they parted ways. It could work, they just needed to talk. He knew exactly how to go about this now.

Dwayne arrived just as Randy did too. They shook hands. Even though he was Dave's friend, he actually had nothing against DJ, they were alike in many ways, and their paths took different routes.

"Listen, I'm not here to fight…"

"Dude, they are my friends. I don't hate you. I need them to get it together and figure out what they want".

"I agree. Alright, I'll see you around then".

Emylee walked into the living room seeing them talk. She wasn't ready to talk to either of them yet. She wanted to sleep, but she saw they don't listen.

"_why can't I be with someone who honors my request"_

"Well, I'm going to leave you two alone, I'm hungry".

"There are leftovers from lunch, and everyone is passed out. Help yourself".

It left the two standing in the room. The silence was killing him. Even with all they were going through, she looked beautiful to her, including the stained shirt.

"Looks like the twins were making a collage with your shirt", he chuckled.

"Yeah, it's not as bad. Dave has been working with them as much as I have".

"Can we take a walk to the lake?"

"Sure, let me change".

She went to change. It was something she accepted. She heard from Dave, if she was going to be fair, she needed to hear from him too. As they walked, he talked about the storyline first. He didn't think she had a chance to read over anything and she just listened as he explained the feud, and how it would come together at wrestlemania.

"That's about it".

"Sounds good".

"Tell me something".

"Something".

"No seriously", he grinned, "What do you want from me?"

"I want us to be happy. At least that's what I thought. Now, I don't know. I love him…..and I love you".

He heard it. She loves him too. She also loves Dave. Messy. He didn't like Messy. Would he want to put up with that to see what happens? Honestly he wanted her, even if it meant he had to wait to see her figure out her feelings.

"I love you too".

"Could you do it?"

"What?"

"Walk away? Could you deal with Dave being a part of our lives?"

He looked at her. She never really saw her so vulnerable until today. She meant it too. It was a serious question. He could walk away from the ring if needed, but dealing with her ex being in her life all the time, was something else. He had to share. Sharing wasn't something he was willing to consider.

"Emylee, I honestly don't know. Walking away, sure. I love wrestling just like he does, but I don't trust him. He loves you, it's clear. I even get why, cause it's the same reasons I do. Thing is he's not going to let you go. I trust you, but he'll play on the fact you two share kids together. Can I think about it?"

"I guess that's fair. Thing is you know it was eventually going to be like this. He's not going anywhere, and you aren't either. I have to realize that, all I have to say is you two are grown men, and I thought these questions I'm asking would have eventually crossed your mind. Call me when you're ready to talk".

She kissed him on the cheek, and got up the left.

'_why do they have to be so difficult'_


	18. One of them steps up

Days passed.

Nothing. No text, no calls, no visits.

Just her friends, and kids at her home. She kinda liked it that way. No mixed feelings, or difficult situations to deal with. She put everything out there, and now it was time to see who wanted her more. So she got to enjoy the giggles of the kids playing together. Today was no different, until he walked up in the back yard.

"Looks fun. I didn't know you went all out for them".

She turned around to see him standing here.

Stephanie and Randy were over at John's house. They wanted to get an update from him, and catch up. Well, more like catch him up on Emylee. She made a point to not tell him anything since the pregnancy was taking a tool on Trish.

"So, let me get this straight. She is dating DJ, and she actually put ultimatums to them both?"

"Yeah", Steph said.

"Her balls are bigger than mine. Geez",

"Dude, seriously, no one wants to know about that".

"Shut the fuck up, you know how many times I walked in on you two?"

"Touché, bitch, touché".

The three laughed.

"So how is she?"

"Trish? She's good. I had you guys over to fill you in, but to surprise you and ask you something".

Randy and Stephanie looked confused at each other.

"She's just as expected for a woman who's having twins, well Cena twins".

"Are you serious? Congratulations!", Stephanie leaped up to hug John.

"There's a catch Cena. What is it?"

"She wants to make you guys their godparents. You were with her when she found out, and it means a lot to her. I say she should pick better role models, but arguing with a preg…", he said before feeling a smack upside his head.

"Fucker, Ima kick your ass".

"Of course we will. Will she be ok?"

"Yeah, she decided to come down here instead to stay. She should here later tonight, so barbeque here later".

"Of course, I got to call Emylee, I'll be right back".

Leaving to make her call, Randy turned back to John.

"So tell me, how is he taking it?"

"Man, he's fucked up. I never seen him like this. He's trying to mask it all with making sure the house is together for the kids, but I can tell inside, it's got him in a place he's not comfortable with. I tried to explain to him her side. She doesn't want him to choose, just to start thinking about them as a whole unit them him, and then them".

"Well look at Randall. All mature and shit".

"No, it's called the blood that normally I use to get hard for Stephanie, I actually use to think now".

"Dude, seriously, if I hear about you and her one more time".

Randy laughed and drank his beer, while John cleaned the grill for later.

"Emylee, it's Stephanie. Hopefully everything is ok. Trish will be here tonight, and she's having twins! You and she must talk! Call me back when you get this ok? Love you girly!"

She ignored the message. She didn't think he was in town, but ever since Shane took a minor role on film, and more backstage, he had free time. She grinned at him. He walked over with Jack, and Jack tore away to the playground.

"Emylee, you did good, this is awesome. Hell, if I was a kid again".

"I know, I try to remember what it's like. I kinda wish I was there again".

"Aww, Em. What's going on?"

"DJ and Dave".

"I know, Steph told me. I couldn't believe it myself"

"Your sister has a big mouth".

"I told you that. You just forgot".

She grinned at the statement. It felt good to sit and talk to someone who knew what it was like. To be in the middle, and to choose.

"How's Lillian?"

"She's good, she's enjoying being back. She missed it ya know?"

"Yeah. I gave my letter to your dad. He understood".

"So, your last run as champion. Any regrets?"

"No, I had fun. I'm also getting older, and I want to open up my own practice. You're the first to know. It's why I posed the question them like I did. I'll still be a lawyer to you guys, just from home. I'm tired Shane, and being a mom is a full time job by itself".

"Oh I know, Jack and I have adjusted well. Sucks that Lil is gone, but we travel during the summer".

"How do you still do it? She's gone all the time, and then you make your schedule around her during the summer".

"I just do. I love her. By the way thanks for the wedding gift. Dad was so mad, he said I pulled a Steph".

She laughed so hard, and joined in with her.

"Your dad will be fine. I'm glad you found my replacement".

"Huh?"

"You think I couldn't tell. I knew, and a part of me began to feel that way too. I just couldn't jeopardize our friendship, business partnership, or cause the drama that I have now. Remember Paul and you?"

"Yeah. I'll always love you Em. Still do, it just got easier as time passed. Let me ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Who do you want, truly?"

She wiped away a tear without removing her glasses. He had a way of getting her true raw emotions to come out. He wrapped his arm around her, and just let her cry. They sat and watched the five children play.

"When I know, I'll let you know", she whispered.

It was later that night. Emylee walked around explaining to the nanny who she was dealing with, and the way things were supposed to be. She was nervous and excited. She and Trish were going to hang out. It been so long, and with Stephanie here, it would be like old times. She was happy to hear she was having twins just like her, and couldn't wait to see her. Then the nervousness kicked in. Dave was going to be there. Dwayne texted her saying he and Trish would have lunch the next day. He didn't want her feel any pressure, or cause any issues. It was nice of him to say that, but she isn't exactly happy that was the only text she got. Maybe that was his way of letting her know he couldn't do it. Time would tell.

"That's about it. I left all of the parents' cell phones on the fridge. Call if you need anything, or if you can handle it anymore", she joked.

The nanny pushed her out the door, and grinned at her.

'damn I was hoping she back out, at least I would have an excuse'.

Making her way to the condo, she was ready to see her girls.

"Cena, you already know what I'm going to say to that", Trish said.

"Honey, I can get in the middle of that", she said to her.

"Well I can. I love DJ, but he ain't ready for that".

She knew about DJ and Emylee before any of them. She and he were close. She was older, and remembers how he was. He's come a long way, but he wants all kinds of things that don't agree with Emylee. He would resent her for if he gave in. She knew, its why he sent the text. She told him to make it that way. They talked while she was in Toronto.

"_Can you be ok with Dave and her working together, and having kids together. Remember he's entitled to being in their lives as much as you are in hers"._

"_T, I don't know. I mean I love her"._

"_Wait, you told her that?"_

"_Yeah, but she asked me if I could deal with it, and I told her I don't know"._

"_That means you can't. If you could, you wouldn't have to think about it"._

"_True, but this hurts man. Even if I walk away, I still got to work with them"._

"_That's life DJ. It will for a while, but you are a better person for being honest with her about how you truly feel, and what you can deal with. She will respect you for it, trust me"._

"_Alright, I'm going to text her and tell her. Thanks T"._

"_Hey, us OGs got to stay together"._

"_Tell Paul that"._

"_He's a jackass"._

"You do realize what you are getting in the middle of right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm going to be pissed if you go into labor early".

"I won't, just watch the master at work".

"I'm serious Patricia. You got a month left, be careful, ok?"

"Yes sir!"

He grinned at her, and she made her way to the door. Seeing Dave, Randy, and Stephanie on the other side. The women screamed and hugged each other. Dave and Randy walked past them.

"Hey you two, you can't come in without addressing me dammit!"

"When your lesbian love fest is over, we will chat".

"Hey, speak for yourself, I'm going to watch", Randy grinned.

"You're a sick pervert", Trish said.

"Yeah, I've been told".

The four made their way to the back area. Chef Cena was at the grill, not letting anyone go near it, remembering the advice Dave told him.

'Watch Stephanie and Randy, and keep plenty of bleach around your house'.

"Where's Em?"

"Probably on her way. You know how she is with her nannies", Stephanie joked.

The doorbell rang, and Trish shoved two beers into Dave's hands.

"Answer it".

"Trish, I don't know if…."

"Answer it or you starve".

He took the beer from her and made his way to the door. Opening the door, he found a very relaxed and pretty woman looking back at him.

"Em".

"Dave, hey…."

"She forced me to answer the door. Either I did or no food".

"Damn, hormones are a bitch. I'll let her slide, I remember when I was pregnant".

"You look great", he said to change the subject.

"Thanks, you do too".

They walked into the living area, and made a detour to the other patio on the opposite side of the house. She silently drank her beer, and he looked at the stars with her. They had this way of being calming and mysterious at the same time.

"I got an office here in town. I'm slowly going to open my private practice. Tony is grooming his intern to run the one in L.A.".

"Wow, where did come from?"

"I wanted my own practice since I remember. I never wanted to be in front of the camera. Being connected to the life is ok, but not in it. So this is my last run as champion. I'm not sad about it, oddly enough, but seeing the fans will hurt".

"That's awesome Emylee. I'm happy and proud of you really".

She finished her beer quickly. It was warm and humid. Dave, on the other hand wasn't exactly a beer drinker, he was more of a Malibu and pineapple kind of guy. Sitting hit drink down, he went up to her and stood by her, before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Talk to me. This time, you aren't running away either".

"I know, I can't do it anymore either".

"Well, spill Em. We used to talk for hours, I haven't changed. Yes I got selfish, but I'm still me".

"I'm glad you admit that".

"Ok, what else? I'm here".

She looked at him. The mix of the porch light and moonlight gave him this aura that she never seen before, and it finally set in. It was now or never. He moved closer, and they were back in the dangerous territory again.

"You shut me out. You cut me off. You let us go. Why should I trust you? Why should I depend on you? Why should I love you? Even if you answered, it still doesn't matter, because I do".

She closed her eyes, and just let go. He brushed his lips with hers. It was slow and small pecks at first. As it dawned them what they were doing, it became more intense. Slow and long kisses, meaningful to each of them, and a long time coming. He backed away first.

"Can you let me in?"

"Can you?"

"Yes, I was wrong and scared. When I got hurt I thought that was it".

"I know, I was scared too, but you can't shut me out. Not especially now".

The four were watching from the other room.

"They are making out, that's hot", Randy said.

"Perv, the point was to get them to talk, not to get you hard", Trish said.

"Aww, Blondie, don't get jealous you can get any and I can".

"What do you think John and I was doing before you three got here".

"Eww, Trish, I'm still hungry dammit", Randy said.

"How do you think I got pregnant, geez. You are such a child".

"Go fix him please Steph, and leave me money to replace what you two break, understand?", John said.

"Did he just give us permission to…..?"

"Oh yeah, lets go baby", Randy said stealing the whipped cream.

The couple made their way to the spare room, and weren't seen the rest of the night, but everyone heard them. John scratched his head at what was going on.

"Did I really just allow that?"

Trish shrugged her shoulders at her husband. They sat and he rubbed her feet. She was happy her plan worked, and he was happy she was happy and feeling better.

Dave and Emylee appeared in the back yard.

"Do you have bleach for them?"

"Yeah, I had the maid stock up. She's getting a bonus to clean it tomorrow. Pilar don't do me dirty, she's awesome, and legal", John grinned.

Emylee went over to Trish and hugged her.

"You and me got shopping to do missy".

"Yeah, I know. You and Dave go home, we will talk tomorrow, ok".

The couple left to his condo. It was messy but, it was coming together. She walked in, and even then nervous. She him at his lowest and his highest points in life. Even with that, not being with him in this way in a year was nerve wracking for her. He walked into the kitchen, and got her a water.

"Relax, I just wanna spend time with you. That's all".

"I'm fine".

"No, you're not, and a crappy liar too. I can tell, your knuckles are white".

She looked down and laughed. He joined her. He motioned to the living room, which was the first room done. Where he had a picture of them together was replaced with the three kids. She thought it was beautiful.

"Where is our picture?"

"In my office. I took it down when you left. I didn't want to remind how I messed up, so it was empty for a while, and then when you gave the chance to get the kids photo taken, I put that one up there".

"That's a great picture".

"You should have been there the day of the picture. I understand why you decided not to get pictures done".

She chuckled at his response.

"Sometimes people have to learn the hard way. You are no different David".

He kissed her gently.

"Say it again".

"David", she whispered.

He kissed her again, and she didn't object to it. They leaned back on the couch, and continued to kiss. Not missing a beat, hands begin to roam, and her nervousness began to wash away, and familiarity begin to set in. They rolled over to end up on the floor. Laughter begin to ring out.

"Dave, honestly, I'm really tired".

"Same here, let's just go to bed, seriously, I won't try anything".

Making their way upstairs, he went to kiss her goodnight, and she then began to be the aggressor.

"Wait, you said…."

"Yeah, shut up".

Clothes flew off, and hands were everywhere.

"You sure", he whispered.

She kissed him again, and he took that as a yes. He entered her, and she let out a gasp he missed. I t wasn't like she wasn't active, but there was a difference. He pushed in and out slowly, to enjoy the experience. Rolling over, she took control. He missed it. It was dark in the room, but roaming her body was as if the lights were on. As she rode him, she listened to him breathe heavy, it wasn't the same Dave she remembered, but she liked it. It was a turn on to hear the rhythmic breaths.

As they continued the bed was destroyed, and after many times, they finally fell asleep as dawn approached. Limbs entangled, and wrapped as one body.


	19. Leaving something out

Dave and Emylee danced on ballroom dance floor, as Dwayne watched. Their feud started, as planned, and it was pretty clear, Emylee was happy, but not about being argued over. He sipped on his drink as Dave twirled and spun her around. She laughed and he grinned at her happiness.

'I could have made her happy, ten times better than that'.

That red dress gave him thoughts he shouldn't have thought of, and he tried his best not to stare, but it was too much to bear after she inducted Sable into the hall of fame.

~Three hours earlier~

"I have to say a long time fan since college, it is a dream come true everyday to work for this company. Anything else is toxic icing on the cake. Now, as a friend, I'm honored to induct Sable into a group of people that have worked and entertained very hard or the years. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be the current champion right now. Now, I have no plan of getting naked on television, nor do I think Vince would allow that…then again who knows, he's crazy like that".

The crowd laughed, as the fans in the stands cheered.

"Yeah, not happening. No worries, I'm not going to do it. She made headlines everytime she entered the ring, and held her own in a ring. It is an honor to present Ms. Sable, now, Mrs. Lesner, into the hall of fame".

He watched and listened. He loved Sable, she was a part of that OG class that Trish and he were. She watched her stand and wait. The video and speech after that was a blur, and how he knew to clap on queue was shocking.

The ceremony concluded, and everyone made their way to the ballroom where the function was being held. Unfortunately, Vince thought it was a great idea to ok to introduce each person who arrived.

'The knife goes in further….'

"Mr. Dave Batista and Ms. Emylee Harris"

Again, that dress, that smile, and her movements. She made her way towards him, after briefly telling Dave something.

"DJ, how are you?", she asked genuinely concerned.

"I've seen better days. Why are you asking?", he sipped on his brandy.

"Please don't do this. I do still love you. It hurt me that you didn't talk to me. Lets not do this here, please".

He looked at her, and that look. The same look of pleading she gave the day in the park, he couldn't be a dick towards her. In some cases, that's how he protected himself, but with her, he couldn't do it. He knew then, he loved her, but he couldn't share her. He did the right thing, but it hurt so much.

"Fine, but tomorrow, you and I need to talk. We owe each other that".

"Ok, text me".

Then, it was the action she did, that made it worse. She stood on her toes, and gave him a peck on the cheek. It made him melt every time. This was no different. She made her way to her seat, as the six friends were sitting, but then she dragged Dave to the floor. He reluctantly went. They swayed and danced the night away.

Trish broke his thoughts.

"Hey D. You know you did the right thing".

"But she's awesome T, I mean what does he have that I don't. You know what don't answer that".

"Listen, at least you can take it out on him at Mania, right?"

"I guess, but honestly, I want my friend back. I want to not be lusting after a woman who is clearly spoken for".

"I have an idea. You free tomorrow morning?"

"As long as I don't have a hangover".

"You really that old now? I remember when you used to down a bottle of Jack with no problem".

He chuckled, "Yeah, what time?"

"10am, you should be good by then".

"What is she doing?"

"Showing off with Phil? Wow, I love these things. You never know who is going to turn out".

"Mr. Brooks, I did not know you were this good. Better than Dave".

"Hey, I have an appreciation for great music".

"Liar".

"Yeah, I took dance classes for this thing. I didn't want to sit at the table all night. You're not too bad yourself".

"Well thanks".

"You know Dwayne has been watching you all night".

She stopped grinning at the statement. She didn't want to be the source of his unhappiness, but he chose his road. She couldn't be with someone who wasn't going to be understanding to her life.

"Hey, grin. We are dancing. I don't want Batista on my ass".

She chuckled at the statement.

"Besides, its his loss. If you weren't so high maintenance, I'd be after you myself, you are hot dressed down".

"Oh Jesus".

After that last dip, they parted as people clapped. She was trying to take a break, when he cell went off. She looked at Dave.

"I left the nanny my number, so I don't know".

It was a number she hadn't seen in a long time.

"What do you want?"

"You won't talk to me".

"For good reason, I'll see you in the meeting tomorrow, geez".

Hanging up, it never ended with Paul. He had Amanda, and he still had to try to be in her life on some level. It was just her life. She felt a pair of lips on her shoulder.

"You seemed tense at the bar, what happened?", he kissed.

Closing her eyes, she almost forgot about the encounter, until he reminded her of it.

"Nothing, we need closure. I don't like to be the source of drunken stupor".

"That's his problem".

"Dave, seriously. That's your friend".

"Was".

"Is, and I think it hurts that we aren't in his life anymore".

"We are, storyline remember".

"You know, what I mean".

He sighed at her remark.

"Ok, what do you propose?"

"Not to have this storyline. It's awesome, but he's not here fulltime, so to have him win, is retarded. I told Stephanie and Paul that. Not to mention I don't want our personal lives on television. We just got back together".

He took her hand, and kissed it.

"I'm willing to try if he is, I'll try to let it go, but I got to hear it from him".

"Then tell him".

"Ok, genius, who is he going to face at Mania".

"Oh trust me, Trish and Vince already worked on that".

He shook his head at her grin. He knew she was always up to something. She got back up to dance with Randy. Stephanie left early for meetings tomorrow. He was getting lessons from her, and wanted to try them out. The swing dancing was coming along nicely. Trish, John, and Dave sat watching them just laughing at that fact this big man was dancing away. Trish took video, and sent it to Steph.

"Is that my hubby?"

"Yep, Em got him going".

"That's awesome. I shall make fun of him later!"

Trish and John laughed the text, and told Dave they were calling it a night too. As they parted ways, he looked back over DJ. It been almost four hours, and he was still drinking. This could not be good at all. He went over to him, not mad, at this point concerned. He motioned for the bartender to cut him off. Dwayne turned around, and saw his former friend.

"Oh, look who it is. You a daddy now, and you think you can tell everyone what to do".

"Dude, you had enough. Let me drive you back to the hotel".

He got in Dave's face. Dave breathed through his mouth trying to not breathe in the brandy on Dwayne's breath.

"Wow, you got her now, and now you want to be friends. I mean look, you and she are champs, in love, and involved me in your bullshit. Now, you want me to trust you? Fuck you dude. Hey!"

He pounded on the counter. The server shook his head no. Dave decided it was on him to be the level headed one.

"You need sleep. Hit me, hate me, but you need to go to sleep. You're the host tomorrow, and these fans don't need to see you looking hung over".

"Dude, back off".

"Go to the room, then I will".

He swung and hit him in the face. Even for a drunk, his power didn't waiver. Dave hit him back, and that started the fight. They tore into tables, and people were dodging the two. The band stopped, and superstars pulled them apart. It was an unlikely source who volunteered to drive him back to the hotel.

"Hey, come on, you are part of that club Shane and I are in. Emylee broke my heart and I'm a mess", he whispered.

He knew, she didn't have to tell him. She was with DJ, it was written on his face when they met up to sign contracts. He also knew it wasn't going to end well. Amanda and Paul helped him to the car. He was mumbling and just about to pass out.

She got hold of Dave, and looked at his face.

"You two I swear. I'm just about to get you birth control".

"Huh?"

"Too much testosterone".

"Hey, I was being nice. He hit me first".

Linda ordered the music to get back playing. Vince was furious.

"Alright, who paying me for this?"

"Uh….."

"Well, since I have you here, it's John and Dwayne, makes more sense".

"What?"

"That's what I was going to tell you", Emylee said.

"What about the belt?"

"Triple Threat with you, Randy, and Sheamus".

"Oh, ok".

Walking to the car, she cleaned his cut on his cheek. He winced at the pain. He grinned at her worry. She kept trying to help his scar. She never left without a mini first aid kit in her purse. Being with any athlete , you had to.

"Stop laughing".

"It's a cut, calm down, you know I get them all the time".

"I know, and you should be used to me fawning over you like this every time you get one".

"I signed papers to be an agent as of next year", he blurted out.

She stopped and looked at him. She knew he couldn't walk away from the life, but it was a great compromise. He could still be involved on some level, let other talent have a chance, and home with her and their family. She was still shocked. Normally she gets very memo, and contract to go over, but this time she didn't get this one.

"I went to an outside lawyer to look over things. Everything looked good, and I travel sometimes, just like you do. I wanted to tell you, but you been so busy writing your speech, and helping Trish, I didn't want to bother you. Gives me time to open the gym I wanted to look into".

She still was shocked. He did it. He called her bluff. Why it shocked her, she didn't know, but for once she was speechless.

"Em, say something. You're making me nervous", he joked.

"I'm just shocked and happy".

"You asked me remember?"

"No, no, I remember, and I'm happy you did it. How do you feel about it?"

"I'm cool with it actually. I thought it would be hard giving up the belt, but let's face it, I'm not young, and taking a bump isn't the same as it was five years ago. I have a family, and I have a girl I want to marry, soon".

She blushed at his statement.

"You're determined, aren't you?"

"Yeah, so are mom and Sam".

"Yeah, they are. I'm tired, you ready to go?"

"Emylee".

"Yeah?"

"Seriously….."

"Let's wait until after the show. We are tired, and I have a ton to do, on top of defend the belt. It's been a tough week".

He kissed her forehead, and they left. He was ready. The contract wasn't because she asked, but he was ready to make her a married woman already. He just needed to know why she wasn't.


End file.
